


Твои тайны меня убьют. -А может, спасут?

by s_rina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Secrets
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: Написано по заявке "Попаданка, но не из мира в мир, а во времени и пространстве."
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Забытая тропинка

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал заявки: https://ficbook.net/requests/27075

Солнечные лучи весело играли в слегка вьющихся волосах двух похожих друг на дружку девушек. Схожесть их не была ни для кого удивительной, ведь эти две озорные девчонки были родными сёстрами. Да и к тому, что у них разница в возрасте, которую было совсем незаметно, составляла пять лет, жители деревни уже давно привыкли. 

Старшую из сестёр звали Айринэ. Ей было уже семнадцать лет и родители все норовили выдать свою дочь замуж, но девушка каждый раз непреклонно заявляла им, что не собирается отдавать себя в добровольное рабство. После этого она вместе с младшей сестрой Нейрэ убегала заново обследовать окрестности. Частенько она возвращалась домой с расцарапанной щекой или разбитыми коленками, а временами и сопровождаемая кем-то из разозлённых соседей: у одних собаку отвязала, и та убежала в лес, у других яблоки с деревьев по обрывала, а у кого-то пирог с подоконника стащила. Ну, вообще-то пирог, очень вкусный, надо заметить, – это дело рук Нейрэ, но младшую сестрёнку девушка в обиду не давала, так что всегда доставалось ей. 

Вот и сегодня неразлучные сёстры убежали из дома в лес, где уже несколько часов сидели на толстых ветках дерева, греясь под тёплыми лучами солнца. Айринэ читала свою любимую книгу, которую всегда носила с собой в сумке. Это была книга, написанная хоббитом Бильбо Бэггинсом, и рассказывающая о его приключениях. Девушка уже столько раз перечитывала её, что могла дословно пересказать всю книгу без малейшей запинки, но каждый раз всё так же переживала, как и в первый. К тому же, в этой книге были существа, которых уже не было в Средиземье: тролли, орки, эльфы. Гномов осталось очень мало, их народ уже почти вымер. Правда, Айринэ так и не удалось увидеть ни одного гнома. Как же она мечтала попасть в такое же приключение, как Бильбо, чтобы увидеть всех этих удивительных существ, а может и принца какого-нибудь, должен же кто-то разрушить установившиеся стереотипы. 

\- Айри, – внезапно раздался откуда-то сверху звонкий голос Нейрэ. – Пошли лес осмотрим, сколько можно перечитывать одну и ту же книгу?

Девушка подняла голову и увидела, как её сестра ловко спускается вниз – опять, видимо, на верхушку лазила. Айринэ не понимала, как Нейрэ не боится забираться на разного рода высоты. Сама девушка очень боялась высоты, поэтому всегда сидела на самой нижней ветке, если, конечно, эта самая ветка была достаточно крепкой и широкой.   
Поэтому, стоило только младшей сестре предложить осмотреть лес, как Айринэ уже стояла на земле, убрав книгу в висящую на плече сумку. 

Солнце уже постепенно опускалось за горизонт, поэтому сёстры не стали заходить глубоко в чащу, а обследовали лес по окраине, где и обнаружили сильно заросшую и едва приметную тропинку. 

\- Солнце садится, – неуверенно протянула Нейрэ, с любопытством поглядывая на эту самую тропинку.

\- Мы могли бы завтра прийти сюда, – также неуверенно ответила её старшая сестра, с тем же любопытством рассматривая камни, которыми когда-то была выложена тропка. Обеих сестёр одолевало любопытство, и им хотелось сейчас же сорваться в глубь леса. Однако, подумав, они решили вернуться сюда завтра и, развернувшись, побежали домой.

***

Айринэ проснулась сегодня раньше, чем обычно. По дому разносился приятный запах свежеиспечённых пирожков, значит, мама уже проснулась. Тихонько встав, девушка быстро оделась и достала из своего тайника меч, который несколько лет назад попросила у кузнеца. Тот был добрым малым и даже не взял с неё денег, только рассмеялся и просил быть осторожнее, ведь “меч – это не кухонный нож”. Не забыв прихватить свою незаменимую сумку, Айринэ осторожно пробралась на кухню, боясь наткнуться на маму, и захватив парочку ароматных пирожков, также осторожно вышла из дома. Она направилась в сторону леса, чтобы потренироваться во владении мечом. По правде говоря, получалось это у Айринэ крайне плохо, но просить кого-то обучать её девушка не могла. 

После получаса бессмысленного размахивания мечом, девушка села на траву, прислонившись к одному из деревьев спиной и достав завёрнутые в полотенце пирожки. Они были ещё тёплыми, и Айринэ с удовольствием приступила к своему завтраку, прислушиваясь к чудесным историям прошлого, что шептали ей деревья. Девушка порой часами просиживала в лесу, просто слушая. Конечно, кто-нибудь другой не понял бы, почему Айри так любит часами прислушиваться к тишине, да только для неё лес был наполнен голосами многовековых исполинов, что хранят в себе истории с самого зарождения мира. Айринэ не понимала как, но она могла общаться с деревьями. Об этом девушка не рассказывала никому, даже сестре, всё равно никто бы не поверил. Люди деревни с уважением относились к лесу, но порой случалось так, что им приходилось срубать деревья. И видя, что кто-то из мужчин идёт к лесу с топором, Айринэ убегала как можно дальше, но как бы ни велико было расстояние, она всё равно слышала крики – деревья ведь тоже умеют кричать, когда им больно, только никто их не слышит. 

Сегодня деревья рассказывали ей историю о тьме, поглотившей когда-то часть этого прекрасного леса. Но внезапно голоса стали стихать – ближайшие деревья замолкали, но те, что росли дальше, продолжали рассказ. Айринэ пришлось встать и следовать за голосами, не забыв при этом забрать свои вещи, чтобы услышать историю до конца. Но они всё продолжали вести дальше, пока, наконец, не привели к той самой тропинке, что она нашла прошлым вечером вместе с Нейрэ. Девушка удивлённо смотрела на неё, краем сознания заметив, что лес молчит. Она всё-таки решила посмотреть, куда ведёт эта тропа, решив, что сестрёнка не обидится. Смотря под ноги, Айри стала углубляться в лес.

Сколько она шла, девушка не знала, но тропинка всё продолжала виться среди деревьев, уводя глубже в лес. Через какое-то время тропинка закончилась, и Айринэ подняла взгляд от тропинки, замерев и восхищённо смотря на место, где оказалась. А оказалась девушка на небольшой полянке, совершенно не тронутой временем, словно какая-то магия охраняла её. Посреди поляны стояли два небольших деревца, крепко сплетённые между собой и образовавшие арку. Свет не проникал на эту поляну, защищённую кронами деревьев-исполинов. Однако внешний свет здесь совершенно не был нужен – арка сама освещала поляну каким-то своим, внутренним светом. Айринэ с интересом прошлась вокруг арки, рассматривая её, а затем встала под неё, желая рассмотреть изнутри. 

И только тогда девушка поняла, что не стоило соваться внутрь загадочной арки, которая явно была волшебной, потому что, стоило Айри встать под арку, как окружающая поляна исчезла, а через мгновение исчезла и сама арка, и девушка обнаружила, что стоит в каком-то доме, явно не человеческом – уж слишком он низкий. Хорошо, что Айринэ всегда была невысокой, а то сейчас точно бы головой упиралась в потолок. 

Не успела девушка подумать обо всех возможных неудобствах, как глаза её наткнулись на странную картину: маленький человек с большими и мохнатыми ножками, ещё какое-то количество бородатых мужчин, Айри была как раз с ними ростом, и старик с длинной бородой – все они удивлённо, а кто-то и с подозрением, смотрели на появившуюся из ниоткуда Айринэ. Сама же девушка с не меньшим удивлением разглядывала эту компанию, пока её мозг проводил параллели. Когда же мыслительный процесс завершился, глаза Айри ещё больше расширились от усилившегося удивления. Если такое вообще возможно, то она сейчас стоит в норке Бильбо Бэггинса… 


	2. Знакомство и начало пути

Тишина всё ещё не была разрушена ни одной из сторон – все пытались отойти от неожиданности и понять, что тут вообще творится. У Айринэ в голове так вообще бушевал ураган, она не понимала, как могла оказаться так далеко от дома, да ещё и в далёком прошлом. Она, конечно, мечтала о путешествии, как у Бильбо Бэггинса, но не хотела попасть именно в это. Она же знает всё, что случится, но даже не сможет ничего изменить. Ведь прошлое нельзя менять, так? 

Наконец, тишину нарушил рассерженный голос хоббита, первым пришедшего в себя:

\- Кто вы? И как попали в мою норку?

\- Да так, мимо проходила, услышала шумящих гномов и решила зайти, увидеть, что они из себя представляют, – ляпнула первое, что пришло в голову, девушка.

\- Думаю, девочка потрясена не меньше нас, – мягко сказал Гендальф, тепло улыбнувшись неожиданной гостье. – Бильбо, будь добр, принеси ещё один стул. Мы обязательно выясним, что произошло, после совета.

\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать дела своего народа в присутствии этой девчонки, – воспротивился Торин, с подозрением глядя на Айринэ.

На эти слова девушка почему-то очень разозлилась, поэтому, не успев понять, что делает, стояла напротив гнома, зло глядя на него.  
  
\- Вы так говорите, будто обсуждаете тут великую тайну, – обижено произнесла Айри. – И, между прочим, у меня есть имя, мистер гном. Думаю, вам бы тоже не понравилось, если бы вас называли “этот гном”!

Гордо вздёрнув подбородок, Айринэ отвернулась от Торина и села на принесённый хоббитом стул, краем глаза заметив, с каким восхищением на неё смотрят два молодых гнома. Про себя девушка решила, что это, должно быть, Фили и Кили, племянники Дубощита.   
  
\- Так как же вас зовут, юная леди? – спросил Гендальф, и Айри заметила в его глазах проблески смеха.  
  
\- Айринэ, – немного смутившись, ответила девушка.  
  
\- Что ж, Айринэ, когда мы закончим совет, я буду рад выслушать, как ты оказалась здесь.

Айринэ согласно кивнула, под недовольные и недоверчивые взгляды большинства гномов, и постаралась сделаться, как можно незаметнее, наблюдая за происходящим действом. Это было очень странно – своими глазами наблюдать за тем, что столько раз читала в книге, но одновременно это было просто потрясающе. Айри успела украдкой рассмотреть всех, кто здесь находился, сравнивая с тем, как она сама представляла. Например, Бомбур оказался всё же крупнее, чем девушка думала, а вот Ори именно такой, каким она себе его представляла. 

Когда Торин отдал Бильбо контракт, Айринэ постаралась спрятать улыбку, а впоследствии и не рассмеяться. Ей всегда нравился этот момент. После того, как несколько гномов перенесли упавшего в обморок хоббита в другую комнату, Гендальф ушёл к нему, и Айринэ осталась сидеть за столом, немного побаиваясь сидящего рядом Двалина, который, к большой радости девушки, вскоре ушёл. В итоге, в комнате остались лишь сама Айри и Фили с Кили, с любопытством глядящие на неё.   
  
\- Ну вот что вы так на меня смотрите? – недовольно пробормотала Айринэ, посмотрев на братьев. – Я вам что, невиданное животное какое-то?   
  
\- Просто интересно, кто ты такая, – произнёс один из гномов, кажется, Кили.  
  
\- И откуда взялась, – произнёс второй.  
  
\- А вот это мы сейчас и узнаем, – произнёс сзади голос Гендальфа. Старый маг сел на своё место, а вслед за ним на свои места вернулись и остальные гномы. – Расскажешь нам, как ты оказалась здесь?

Айринэ кивнула, с сомнением посмотрев на гномов. Если магу она ещё могла рассказать всю правду, ведь он мог ей помочь вернуться домой, то гномам ни к чему знать, что девушка из будущего. Вздохнув, она всё же начала свой рассказ, умолчав про то, что всё это произошло в далёком будущем. На лицах гномов явно читалось недоверие, а вот Гендальф, куривший свою трубку, задумчиво сдвинул брови на чем-то размышляя. Закончив рассказ, Айри с надеждой посмотрела на старого мага, который всё также над чем-то размышлял. Наконец, очнувшись от своих мыслей, он с ободряющей улыбкой посмотрел на девушку.  
  
\- Кажется, я знаю, на какую арку ты наткнулась.  
  
\- Так ты ей веришь? – резко прервал Гендальфа Торин.  
  
\- Разумеется, верю, – невозмутимо ответил тот. – Девочка поедет с нами, мы отвезём её домой, это как раз по пути.   
  
\- Нет! – твёрдо произнёс Король гномов. – Мне не нужна обуза, Гендальф.  
  
\- О, уверяю тебя, девочка не будет тебе обузой, Торин. Она проедет с нами лишь некоторый участок пути, после чего я отвезу её домой, а вы направитесь дальше. Или ты хочешь оставить её здесь одну, далеко от дома?  
  
\- Хорошо, – после небольшой паузы, согласился Дубощит, явно недовольный своим решением. 

Гендальф же наоборот, довольно улыбнулся и отвёл Айринэ к Бильбо, который разместил девушку на ночь в одной из комнат. Спать совсем не хотелось, поэтому Айри просто лежала, глядя в потолок, и думала о том, что произошло. Гендальф наверняка понял, что она что-то утаила, особенно, если он действительно знает, что это за арка. А значит, он сможет вернуть её домой. Внезапно мысли Айринэ прервал глубокий, завораживающий голос, затянувший песню. Краем сознания девушка подумала, что это, должно быть, Торин. Она не думала, что его голос способен так завораживать, может, всё дело в том, что сейчас этот голос наполнен печалью. Постепенно в песню стали вплетаться голоса остальных гномов, и Айри не заметила, как уснула. А во сне она всё также слышала, как гномы поют песню об утраченном доме:

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away ere break of day_  
_To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_  
_The winds were moaning in the night._  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

***

Айринэ проснулась очень рано, на улице всё ещё было темно. Встав с кровати, она вышла из комнаты, ища ванную, при этом стараясь никого не разбудить. Однако до искомой комнаты девушке не дал дойти тихий голос Гендальфа, сидящего около затухшего камина. Всё также тихо, Айри села напротив старого мага, который с интересом разглядывал её.  
  
\- Я думаю, пока все спят, мы могли бы поговорить без утаек, – тихо сказал Гендальф и, заметив смущение девушки, понимающе усмехнулся. – Откуда ты?  
  
\- Я из будущего, приблизительно на двести лет.   
  
\- Значит, из будущего, - задумчиво пробормотал маг.  
  
\- Вы можете вернуть меня домой, мистер Гендальф? – с надеждой глядя на него, спросила Айринэ. – Я, конечно, всегда мечтала о приключении, как у Бильбо Бэггинса, но никогда не хотела оказаться именно в нём.   
  
\- Так значит, Бильбо всё-таки отправится с нами? – радостно спросил Гендальф. – Тебе стоит быть осторожнее со словами, дитя, если рядом кто-то ещё. Как много ты знаешь об этом приключении?  
  
\- Всё, – произнесла Айри, достав из сумки, которую она, конечно, не забыла прихватить из комнаты, книгу. – После того, как Бильбо вернётся из этого приключения, он напишет книгу. Эта книга всегда была моей самой любимой, с детства. Я её везде с собой ношу, это подарок моего дяди, он купил мне её на восьмой День рождения. А на следующий год он погиб.  
  
\- Я сожалею, – тихо произнёс Гендальф, сожалеюще глядя на девушку. – Ты должна тщательно охранять эту книгу, нельзя, чтобы её кто-нибудь нашёл. Никто из нас не должен знать своё будущее.   
  
\- Хорошо, – кивнула головой Айринэ. – А вы сможете вернуть меня домой?  
  
\- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Обещаю.

***

Через несколько часов гномы проснулись и стали собираться в дорогу. Большинство из них всё с таким же подозрением смотрели на девушку, но некоторые были весьма добры, кажется, всё же поверили её рассказу. 

Ещё через час вся компания уже направлялась прочь из Шира. Айринэ хотела поехать рядом с Гендальфом, но маг возглавлял их небольшую группу, поэтому пришлось ехать рядом с Фили и Кили, которые рассказывали истории из своего детства, пытаясь развеселить девушку. 

Когда гномы стали делать ставки, явится ли хоббит или нет, Айри решила, что деньги ей не помешают и поэтому приняла участие в их пари, без всяких сомнений поставив на то, что Бильбо придёт. И когда он, в самом деле, прибежал за отрядом, улыбаясь и размахивая подписанным контрактом, девушка радостно протянула руки к Фили и Кили. А она им, между прочим, говорила, что на хоббита надо ставить. Положив мешочки с позвякивающими монетами в сумку, Айринэ продолжила слушать весёлые истории братьев. Теперь приключение действительно началось… 


	3. Заговорщики

Айринэ сидела у огня рядом с остальными и спокойно поглощала свой ужин под подозрительными взглядами некоторых гномов. К слову сказать, к этому она уже начала привыкать за последние несколько дней. И, в самом-то деле, ну не могут же все гномы поголовно доверять внезапно свалившейся им на головы девчонке с сомнительной историей.   
  
\- Айри, как думаешь, мы эльфов увидим? – шёпотом спросил сидящий рядом Бильбо.  
  
\- Думаю, Торин был бы не в восторге от такой встречи, – хихикнула девушка. – А так, кто знает.   
  
\- Мне бы хотелось их увидеть, я всегда об этом мечтал, – вздохнул хоббит.  
  
\- Я тоже, и не только эльфов, но и гномов, и хоббитов. Я никогда никого, кроме людей не видела, а тут вот это. Знаешь, я, когда увидела кучу гномов, не знала, бояться мне или радоваться.   
  
\- Видела бы ты, что они творили до прихода Торина, – буркнул Бильбо, явно вспомнив весёлую пирушку гномов.  
  
\- Зато теперь твои запасы точно не пропадут, – утешающе произнесла Айри.  
  
\- Скажите, Айринэ, вы умеете владеть мечом? – вклинился в разговор голос Торина. – Как вижу, он у вас имеется.  
  
\- Нет, не умею, – резко ответила девушка, и, заметив на губах гнома презрительную усмешку, продолжила. – Наших девушек обычно стараются выдать замуж, чтобы сидели дома и за хозяйством приглядывали. Меня бы никто не стал учить, кроме, разве что, кузнеца, но я не собиралась просить его. Он и так сделал для меня меч, когда я попросила, и я не собиралась просить о чём-то ещё.   
  
\- А давай мы тебя научим, – хором сказали Фили и Кили, радостно улыбаясь. – Нам не сложно, правда.  
  
\- Это было бы замечательно, спасибо, – улыбнувшись им, ответила Айри.  
  
\- Тогда завтра начнём, – улыбаясь так, будто ему подарили хороший подарок, сказал Фили.

На следующий же день Айринэ пожалела о поспешно принятом решении. У неё совершенно ничего не получалось, ещё и гномы хохотали так, будто она каким-то шутом была. Её учителя старались сохранять невозмутимость, но было видно, что и они скоро не выдержат. Но обиднее всего было то, что Бильбо и Гендальф, вместо того, чтобы поддержать, тоже смеялись. А она-то думала, что эти двое порядочнее будут. 

Следующие несколько дней девушка с упорством старалась научиться хоть чему-то, в основном её подстёгивала презрительная усмешка Торина. Хотя почему именно она, Айринэ не понимала. Однако, как бы она ни старалась, ничего не выходило, и все эти дни Айри была очень зла, поэтому, когда Бильбо подошёл извиниться, она крикнула ему твёрдое “Нет” и отсела подальше от остальных.

Где-то с полчаса девушка просидела в одиночестве, пока не услышала голос, низкий, шелестящий и одновременно завораживающий – такой голос мог быть только у дерева. И сейчас он молил о помощи. Резко повернувшись в сторону зовущего дерева, Айринэ увидела, как Глоин заносит топор, чтобы срубить одну из веток. Не успев толком подумать о том, что делает, девушка вскочила с земли и побежала к гному.  
  
\- Не смей! – выкрикнула Айри, в последний момент успев оттолкнуть его. – Не трогай!

Айринэ смотрела на Глоина так, будто тот был её главным врагом, пытающимся убить члена семьи, и которого она готова убить ради защиты. Все без исключения поражённо смотрели на девушку, пока Торин не заслонил собой Глоина.  
  
-Что ты делаешь, девчонка? – холодно спросил он.  
  
-Что я делаю? Что вы делаете? – зло спросила Айри. – Зачем рубить дерево?   
  
-У нас кончился хворост, нигде поблизости мы не смогли найти, так что придётся рубить, - подал голос Глоин из-за спины узбада.   
  
\- Нет, не смей! Я найду хворост, только не трогайте живые деревья. Им больно. Пожалуйста, Торин, – умоляюще посмотрев на Дубощита, попросила Айринэ. К её огромному удивлению, немного помедлив, он согласно кивнул, а затем, нахмурившись, вернулся назад.  
  
_Спасибо_ , – благодарно прошелестел голос позади.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, – улыбнувшись, ответила Айри и провела рукой по шершавому стволу. – Не подскажете, где мы могли бы набрать хворост?

_Поищи чуть северней отсюда._  
  
\- Спасибо.

Улыбаясь, девушка отошла от дерева и подошла к племянникам Торина.  
  
\- Идёмте, поможете мне хворост собрать.  
  
\- Ты разговариваешь с деревьями? – спросил удивлённый Фили.  
  
\- Да, и что?   
  
\- Это странно, – ответил за брата Кили.  
  
\- Для меня, с гномами разговаривать гораздо страннее, – усмехнулась Айринэ. – Так вы мне поможете или нет?

Кивнув, братья направились вслед за ней, под удивлённое перешёптывание остальных гномов.

Айри с Фили и Кили быстро нашли место, где можно было собрать хворост, к чему они и приступили. Братья беспрестанно о чём-то шептались, периодически бросая взгляды на девушку. В конце концов, ей всё это надоело, и Айринэ попросила деревья рассказать, о чём эти двое там шепчутся.  
  
_…А вдруг мы всё-таки ошибаемся? Они же нас оба убьют._  
  
_Дядя ни слова ей не сказал, там, в норке Бильбо, когда Айри так здорово его заткнула. И не стал трогать то дерево. Да будь мы на её месте, он бы сказал нам не валять дурака и нарубить этот хворост._  
  
_Интересно, а Торин сам понял, что влюбился, или ещё нет?_  
  
_Понял или нет, но нам нужно его в этом убедить. Они нам потом спасибо скажут…_

Поблагодарив деревья, Айринэ отошла подальше от продолжавших шептаться братьев, делая вид, что собирает хворост. Смех рвался наружу, и девушка всеми силами пыталась его сдержать. И откуда только у этих двоих такое хорошее воображение? Да скорее Смауг добровольно освободит Эребор, чем Торин начнёт хотя бы доверять ей, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Однако маленький червячок сомнения поселил в сердце Айри безумную надежду на то, что Фили и Кили правы. Откуда появились такие мысли, девушка не знала, и знать не хотела, поэтому постаралась выбросить их из головы и молча направилась назад к ожидавшим их гномам, Бильбо и Гендальфу. 

***

Следующие несколько дней Айринэ старалась не выпускать Фили и Кили из вида, при этом стараясь, чтобы они этого не поняли. Братья почти беспрестанно о чём-то шептались, став реже шутить, что, конечно, не могли не заметить остальные. Торин, хмурясь, поглядывал на племянников, а остальные гномы пытались разузнать хоть что-то. Конечно, у них ничего не выходило – стоило только кому-нибудь появиться в зоне слышимости, Фили и Кили тут же замолкали. Хоббиту тоже было до крайности любопытно, однако он не решался последовать за попытками своих товарищей. И только Гендальф молча усмехался, глядя на заговорщиков. Айри начала подозревать, что старый маг знает о задумках племянников Короля больше, чем все они вместе взятые.   
  
\- Айри, – внезапно раздался рядом голос Фили. Очнувшись от своих мыслей, девушка заметила, что братья едут по бокам от неё.  
  
\- Мы тут заметили, что ты скучаешь, – продолжил Кили.  
  
\- Говорите сразу, что надо, пока я не припомнила ваши бездарные уроки, – прервала их Айринэ.  
  
\- Что ты думаешь о нашем дяде? – через несколько мгновений ступора хором спросили юные сводники.  
  
\- Не знаю, не думала об этом, – пожав плечами, ответила девушка. Явно расстроенные таким ответом братья отъехали назад, продолжив свои перешёптывания. 

Солнце постепенно начинало опускаться за горизонт и вскоре Торин объявил привал, приметив подходящее место. Через несколько часов все расположились вокруг огня, держа в руках миски с ужином. Айринэ задумчиво ковыряла ложкой в своей, пока, наконец, ей это не надоело, и девушка протянула почти не тронутую еду Бомбуру, который благодарно улыбнулся ей. Неожиданно в голову Айри пришла интересная мысль, которую она тут же поспешила высказать вслух:  
  
\- А почему бы вам не спеть? Я слышала, как вы пели в норке Бильбо, мне очень понравилось. Может, споёте что-нибудь ещё?

Гномы задумчиво переглядывались, пока, ко всеобщему удивлению, тихий голос Торина не затянул песню:

_Листья, падая, мне пели_  
_Про неведомые дали._  
_Птицы, в клин сбиваясь чёрный,_  
_Горы мне напоминали._  
_Но Наугламир я вспомнил –_  
_Гномов дивное творенье, –_  
_И тоска мне сжала сердце._  
_Где ты, чудо-ожерелье?_  
_Где? Сработанное диво,_  
_В незапамятные дали,_  
_Как залог любви и дружбы,_  
_Тебя гномы отковали..._

Постепенно, так же, как и в норке Бильбо, к Торину присоединялись остальные гномы. Айри восхищённо вслушивалась в их сплетённые голоса, рассказывающие удивительную историю. Глаза девушки смотрели в яркие языки пламени, где, словно живые, мелькали образы прошлого. Когда песня была закончена, Айринэ вопросительно посмотрела на Торина, желая узнать, с чего он вдруг начал петь. Уж от кого-кого, а от молчаливого и вечно хмурого Короля гномов, недолюбливающего её, девушка этого не ожидала. Но Дубощит уже встал и отошёл от костра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня гномов: Проект Лесорубы – Наугламир


	4. История, река и тролли

Тяжело вздохнув, Айринэ перевернулась на другой бок, думая, что на этот раз она уж точно уснёт. Но не тут-то было, громкий храп Бомбура, разносившийся над всей округой, совершенно этого не позволял. Полежав так ещё несколько минут, девушка снова тяжело вздохнула и перевернулась на спину, уставившись в ночное небо, усеянное звёздами. 

Внезапно в голове прозвучали голоса Фили и Кили:  
  
_Что ты думаешь о нашем дяде?_

А что она, на самом деле, думала о Торине? Он был истинным Королём – это неоспоримый факт, отважным, готовым сражаться и умереть за свой народ. Он был отстранённым, порой жестоким, но иногда проскакивало что-то хорошее. И он был определённо красив, для гнома. Вот уж чего племянникам Торина знать не нужно, а то мало ли что подумают. Внезапно в мысли вкрался жуткий вой, разрушивший покой. Айринэ резко села, осматриваясь вокруг.   
  
\- Что это было? – испуганно спросил Бильбо, смотря на братьев.

Айри тут же узнала этот момент. Сейчас Балин будет рассказывать историю о битве за Морию. И она не ошиблась, через пару минут уже слушая рассказ. И в который раз девушка убедилась, что читая обо всём этом, ты не почувствуешь того, что чувствуешь, слушая на яву. Она с открытым ртом слушала старого гнома, с жалостью и одновременно восхищением глядя на Торина. И, когда он повернулся ко всем, и Айринэ увидела его глаза, наполненные болью, печалью и тоской, в сердце девушки проснулось чёткое желание подойти к этому гному, обнять и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, что они обязательно победят, что гномы Эребора вернутся домой. 

И в этот самый момент она поняла, что влюбилась. Влюбилась уже давно, ведь не просто же так появилась надежда на то, что Фили и Кили были правы. А вдруг, Торин тоже… Нет, это просто невозможно, нужно выбросить из головы подобные мысли и не думать ни о какой любви. Гендальф вернёт её домой, а она просто попросит его получше приглядывать за Дубощитом и его племянниками. И ни у кого не будет никаких проблем. Быстрее бы уже старый маг помог вернуться домой, родители ведь волнуются и сестрёнка тоже. 

За такими вот невесёлыми мыслями пролетели остатки ночи. Рано утром отряд собрался и вновь отправился в путь. Всю дорогу Айри молча ехала позади всех, постоянно хмурясь и бросая задумчивые взгляды на Торина, что, конечно же, не ускользнуло от Фили и Кили. Так прошла приблизительно неделя, девушка ни с кем не разговаривала и вообще старалась держаться подальше от всей компании, лишь один раз спросила у Гендальфа, скоро ли он вернёт её домой, на что старый маг ответил:  
  
\- Зависит от того, как быстро мы будем продвигаться вперёд.

Во время одного из привалов вся компания остановилась недалеко от реки. Все радостно загалдели – наконец, можно было помыться. Больше всех, конечно, был рад Бильбо, однако, Айринэ разрушила его надежды на скорейшее погружение в воду. Она первой направилась к воде, сказав, что, если увидит хоть кого-нибудь из них слишком близко к реке, убьёт не задумываясь. Расстроенные гномы и хоббит остались на месте, выполняя приказы Торина. Всё-таки огонь и еда им не помешают. 

Пока гномы и Бильбо втихомолку мечтали о воде, Айри уже приблизилась к кромке воды и не торопясь скидывала пыльную одежду. Оставшись нагой, девушка медленно стала заходить в прохладную, очень прохладную, к слову сказать, воду. Однако, поборов желание выскочить из воды, она наоборот резко нырнула с головой, чувствуя, как озноб пробирает с ног до головы. Вынырнув на поверхность, Айринэ блаженно вздохнула, смывая с себя многодневную грязь. Девушке показалось, что она услышала чьи-то шаги, но обернувшись, никого не увидела, поэтому продолжила наслаждаться чистой водой. И только когда Айри почти вышла на берег, она заметила, что её одежда пропала. Резко сделав несколько шагов назад в воду, девушка замерла на достаточной глубине. Как именно одежда исчезла с берега, она начала догадываться.  
  
\- Торин! – громко позвала она Короля, на что на берегу реки появился почти весь отряд, готовый к бою. Разумеется, Фили и Кили среди них не было.  
  
\- В чём дело? – недовольно спросил Дубощит, убедившись, что никакой опасности нет.  
  
\- Твои племянники стащили мою одежду, – со злостью ответила Айринэ. – Клянусь, как только я выберусь из этой реки, такое им устрою, что эти двое потом на своих пони сидеть не смогут, а будут ползти за ними!   
  
\- С чего ты взяла, что это они? – спросил Торин, сдерживая улыбку. У остальных, разумеется, не было такой выдержки, и они широко улыбались, а кто-то тихонько посмеивался.  
  
\- С того, что я знаю, что они задумали!  
  
\- И что же? – с интересом спросил гном.  
  
\- Вот сам у них и спроси, – зло ответила Айри. – А я хочу выйти из воды!   
  
\- Хорошо, – вздохнул Король и слегка улыбнулся. Затем стянул с плеч свой меховой плащ и протянул его к девушке. – Выходи.

Айринэ потрясённо уставилась на плащ, не решаясь посмотреть на его хозяина. Сделав один неуверенный шаг вперёд, она внезапно остановилась, вспомнив кое о чём.   
  
\- Может, вы все соизволите отвернуться? – недовольно спросила Айри. 

По кивку Торина, все дружно повернулись к реке спиной, а сам Дубощит просто повернул голову вбок и закрыл глаза. Девушка быстро выбежала на берег и закуталась в протянутый им плащ, вдохнув запах грязи, пота и чего-то ещё, незнакомого, но приятного. Должно быть, запах самого Торина. Не успев подумать о том, что делает, надо заметить, очень часто это случается, Айринэ поцеловала Короля в щёку, шепнув _Спасибо_ , и побежала к костру. Там она и обнаружила довольных собой племянников Дубощита с её одеждой в руках.  
  
\- Думаете, я не знаю, что вы двое задумали? – грозно смотря на Фили и Кили, спросила девушка. – Знаю я, о чём Вы говорили, когда мы хворост собирали. Вы видимо забыли, что я с деревьями разговаривать умею? Так вот, я понимаю вашу заботу о дяде, но не мешало бы сперва узнать, а нужно ли это кому-то из нас. Если ещё раз что-нибудь такое выкинете, не посмотрю, что королевские племянники. И не забывайте про деревья.

И гордо вздёрнув подбородок, Айри отошла от братьев, сев около костра. 

Со временем Айринэ поостыла и стала, как и прежде, общаться со всеми гномами. Хотя, она постоянно с подозрением поглядывала на королевских племянников, мало ли, что они опять задумают. Но, к счастью, ничего не происходило, однако, девушка знала, что впереди их ждут тролли. Она очень надеялась, что ей удастся незаметно посмотреть на всё, что будет там происходить. Ещё один любимый момент из книги. 

Тролли, к большому удивлению Айри, оказались ближе, чем она думала. Как она могла даже не понять, что это та сцена из книги, около разрушенного фермерского дома? Ответ нашёлся очень быстро: в последнее время Айринэ поймала себя на том, что часто любуется Торином, не замечая ничего вокруг. Кажется, осознание своей влюблённости не приносит абсолютно никакой пользы. Быстрее бы Гендальф вернул её домой. 

Осторожно пробираясь вслед за гномами, насколько получалось осторожно, девушка расстроенно думала, что ей не удалось выяснить, чем занимались Фили и Кили вместо слежки за пони. А ведь так хотелось узнать, но они наверняка не скажут. 

Спрятавшись за деревьями, Айри наблюдала за гномами, сражающимися с троллями. Ну, не за всеми гномами, а конкретно за одним. Нет, ну она же не виновата, что Торин в бою просто восхитителен. Не заметив, девушка слишком сильно вышла из-за деревьев, и один из троллей заметил её и схватил. Айринэ испуганно взвизгнула и попыталась вырваться, краем глаза заметив, что Бильбо сейчас находится тоже не в самом лучшем положении.   
  
-Опустите оружие, или мы разорвём их на куски, – гаркнул один из троллей. 

Айри и Бильбо синхронно уставились на Торина испуганными глазами. У девушки из головы совершенно вылетело, что Дубощит согласится на это условие. Сердце бешено колотилось, тело дрожало, а глаза в страхе были закрыты. Но внезапно, Айринэ услышала недовольно бурчащих гномов и звон складываемого оружия. Открыв глаза, она облегчённо вздохнула, а затем Айри потеряла сознание.

Очнулась девушка уже утром. Стоп, утром?! Она опять пропустила всё самое интересное?! Да что же за день-то у неё такой? Айри осторожно села и тут же была окружена улыбающимися Фили, Кили и Бильбо, не заметив облегчённый взгляд Торина.


	5. Ривенделл

Айринэ бежала за гномами, тяжело дыша и стараясь не отстать, при этом успевая думать о том, что нужно было чаще бегать дома. Потому что сейчас единственной причиной, по которой девушка продолжала пересиливать себя, едва переставляя ноги, была стая варгов вместе с орками. Единственным ориентиром в расплывающемся вокруг пейзаже был Торин. 

Айри не знала, сколько прошло времени, но вот они уже стоят около большого камня, а их преследователи неукротимо окружают свою добычу. Когда Гендальф, наконец, позвал отряд в тайный проход к Ривенделлу, девушка тут же радостно скатилась вниз и просто отползла в сторону, чтобы на неё не скатились остальные. На то, чтобы встать, сил у Айринэ уже не было. Она лежала, тяжело дыша, лёгкие постепенно переставали болеть, а сердце бешено колотиться, грозясь вылететь из груди. Попытавшись встать, девушка поняла, что ноги больше не желают удерживать свою хозяйку, поэтому снова повалилась на холодный камень, прикрыв глаза. Внезапно Айри почувствовала, как кто-то поднимает её, и, открыв глаза, наткнулась на невозмутимого Торина. Девушка хотела было возмутиться, но Король опередил её:

  
\- Скажешь хоть слово, и я брошу тебя здесь. 

Для приличия обиженно посопев, Айринэ прикрыла глаза, осторожно вдыхая приятный запах Торина и стараясь не улыбаться и не краснеть. Через какое-то время отряд вышел из пещер, и перед их глазами предстала Долина Имладрис. 

Айри, воспользовавшись моментом, выбралась из рук Дубощита, ноги уже успели отдохнуть, и восхищёнными глазами уставилась на Ривенделл. Это было настолько невероятное зрелище, что девушка забыла, как дышать. Она никак не могла поверить, что находится здесь. В её времени Долина наверняка находится в запустении, ведь там уже никто не живёт. Восторженная улыбка погасла, когда эта мысль закралась в голову. 

Вздохнув, девушка стала молча спускаться вслед за остальными, стараясь нигде не упасть и не подвернуть ногу. Каким-то чудом ей удалось безо всяких происшествий спуститься вниз, к мосту. К длинному, узкому мосту, висящему высоко над рекой. Простонав, Айринэ села на траву, не приближаясь слишком близко к обрыву. Все удивлённо повернулись к ней.  
  
\- В чём дело? – недовольно спросил Дубощит.   
  
\- Я туда не пойду, там высоко, – обиженно ответила девушка.   
  
\- Ты боишься высоты? – хором спросили Фили и Кили, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Да, боюсь, и если вы сейчас же не перестанете улыбаться, то, клянусь, узнаете почему, – разозлёно сказала Айри. – Я вам ещё реку не простила, так что не стоит рисковать. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Торин молча подошёл к Айринэ и уже во второй раз за этот день взял её на руки, неся к мосту. Девушка испуганно попыталась вырваться, но хватка Короля не ослабевала.  
  
\- Торин, пожалуйста, отпусти, не надо меня туда нести, я не хочу к эльфам и могу подождать вас всех тут. А вдруг ты меня уронишь?

Но Дубощит, не слушая Айри, продолжал идти к мосту. Поняв, что ей никуда не деться, девушка обняла Торина и сильнее прижалась к нему, спрятав своё лицо на его груди и вдыхая уже полюбившийся личный запах гнома. Через какое-то время, показавшееся Айринэ очень долгим, девушка почувствовала, что Дубощит опускает её на землю. Облегчённо вздохнув, Айри уже намеренно поцеловала Торина в щёку, пробормотав _Спасибо_.

Подбежав к Бильбо, девушка схватила его за руку, с новой порцией восхищения осматриваясь вокруг.  
  
\- Мы всё-таки увидим эльфов, Бильбо, – счастливо улыбаясь, прошептала она.

В это же время к ним спускался один из эльфов, Линдир. Айринэ перевела свой восхищённый взгляд на него, любуясь невероятной красотой. Как бы она не представляла его раньше, менестрель оказался во много раз прекраснее. Будь сердце девушки сейчас свободно, то она уже была бы влюблена в этого эльфа. А когда Владыка Ривенделла вернулся вместе со своим отрядом, то Айри была готова упасть в обморок от такого количества эльфийской красоты. 

Когда Айринэ привели в приготовленную ей комнату, девушка тут же свалилась на пол, так как пачкать кровать совсем не хотелось. Закрыв глаза, она пыталась успокоиться, однако из-за количества эмоциональных моментов за день, это совершенно не получалось. Однако, приблизительно через полчаса, Айри уже была вымыта, причёсана и одета в предоставленное ей платье. Выйдя из комнаты, девушка отправилась на ужин, надеясь, что не заблудится. К счастью, ей повезло встретить Торина, который также направлялся туда. 

Гном удивлённо замер, осматривая её.  
  
\- Прекрасно выглядите, юная леди, – с лёгким поклоном, наконец, произнёс Король.  
  
\- Надо же, Король вспомнил о манерах, – язвительно ответила Айринэ, а затем, попыталась изобразить реверанс, который, конечно же, не получился. – Спасибо, мой Король. 

Дубощит удивлённо приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал и направился вперёд по коридору, Айри пошла вслед за ним, заметив, что он даже не снял с пояса меч, на который девушка и устремила свой любопытный взгляд. Конечно же, это не ускользнуло от новоявленного владельца эльфийского оружия. Вздохнув, он вытащил меч из ножен и протянул Айринэ.  
  
\- Спасибо, – радостно улыбнувшись, сказала девушка, с благоговением беря в руки меч и осматривая его. Он был точь в точь таким же, как на рисунке в книге, только тут он был настоящим, сверкающим в свете заходящего солнца. Изучив меч вдоль и поперёк, Айри вернула его Торину, ещё раз поблагодарив.  
  
\- Как ты узнал, что я хочу на него посмотреть?  
  
\- У тебя всё на лице написано, – усмехнувшись, ответил Дубощит.   
  
\- А почему ты вдруг стал мне доверять?  
  
\- Думаешь, не стоит?  
  
\- Нет, я этого не го…

Однако разговор был прерван шумом, исходившим откуда-то спереди. И, конечно, этот шум могли издавать только гномы. Айринэ недовольно замолчала, решив поговорить с Торином попозже, если получится. 

***

Айри с не меньшим интересом, чем ранее Оркрист, рассматривала Жало, когда её занятие прервал голос Гендальфа.  
  
\- Айринэ, хочу тебя обрадовать, после Ривенделла мы отправимся в сторону твоего дома. Однако нам придётся оставить наших друзей, так как их дорога лежит в другом направлении. 

Девушка молча смотрела на старого мага, стараясь побороть рой беспорядочных мыслей. С одной стороны, она очень хочет домой, но с другой, можно и подождать, пока гномы вернут себе своё королевство, и Гендальф закончит свои дела. Внезапно девушка вспомнила одну деталь – без Гендальфа поход гномов закончится гораздо раньше. 

Мысленно Айринэ отругала себя за то, что раздумывала над словами мага, она должна была сразу отказаться, он ведь не мог оставить Торина и остальных.   
  
\- У вас есть дела, которые необходимо закончить, и я не хочу отвлекать вас от них, – наконец, сказала Айри, надеясь, что Гендальф поймёт, почему она отказывается. – Я могла бы подождать вас здесь, если Владыка мне позволит.   
  
\- Ты уверена?  
  
\- Да. Да, я уверена. Вы нужны гномам, Гендальф, а я могу подождать.   
  
\- В таком случае, ты можешь жить здесь до тех пор, пока Гендальф не вернётся за тобой, – сказал Элронд, улыбнувшись.  
  
\- Спасибо, Владыка, – благодарно посмотрела на эльфа девушка. – Если позволите, могу я сейчас уйти?  
  
\- Конечно.

Молча встав из-за стола, Айринэ направилась в свою комнату, где, наконец, смогла спокойно вздохнуть. Во время разговора с Гендальфом она всё время чувствовала на себе четырнадцать недовольных взглядов. За время совместного похода с гномами и хоббитом ей удалось сдружиться с большинством из них, а теперь Айри заявляла, что остаётся здесь. Она так и не решилась ни на кого из них посмотреть. 

Скинув обувь, Айри села на кровать, прислонившись к спинке и достав из сумки книгу. Безошибочно открыв её на нужной странице, девушка вчиталась в строки. В этих строках писалось о смерти Торина и его племянников. Готовым потечь из глаз слезам не дал этого сделать раздавшийся стук в дверь. Быстро убрав книгу в сумку и, на всякий случай, вытерев глаза, Айринэ подошла к двери и приоткрыла её. На пороге стоял хмурый Торин.   
  
\- Можно?

Девушка молча пропустила Короля внутрь, закрыв за ним дверь. Дубощит прошёл внутрь, осматривая комнату, но не смотря на девушку. Молчание затягивалось, и Айри, не выдержав, встала перед Торином, заставив того обратить на неё внимание.  
  
\- Чем обязана?  
  
\- Мы, кажется, не закончили наш разговор, – ответил Дубощит, сделав шаг вперёд. – Ты спросила, почему я стал доверять тебе.  
  
\- И почему же? – с интересом спросила девушка. Она заметила сомнение в глазах Короля, и сделал ответный шаг вперёд. – Мне казалось, ты презирал меня.  
  
\- Возможно, вначале так и было. Но теперь всё изменилось.  
  
\- И что же именно изменилось? – насмешливо спросила Айринэ.  
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что задумали мои племянники? – внезапно в ответ спросил Торин. – Я слышал, ты спрашивала их, нужно ли это кому-то из нас. Что, если я скажу, что кому-то нужно?

Айри неверяще смотрела на стоявшего перед ней гнома. Неужели то, что он сказал – правда? Девушка молча продолжала стоять и смотреть на него, но видимо у Дубощита кончилось терпение, и он просто притянул Айринэ к себе и впился в её губы яростным поцелуем.


	6. Прощание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая часть главы писалась под песню Poets of the Fall - Sleep, sugar, советую включить её перед прочтением.

Айринэ лежала на кровати, прикрыв глаза. Губы всё ещё жгло после поцелуя словно огнём, а сердце продолжало отбивать бешеный ритм. Девушка вновь и вновь прокручивала в голове произошедшее несколько часов назад.

_…Такой неожиданный и невероятный, но такой желанный поцелуй. Руки взлетают вверх, обнимая Торина, а губы двигаются в такт губам гнома. Она всё ещё не может поверить в то, что это не сон, в то, что Король гномов что-то испытывает к ней. Разве такое возможно? Ведь подобное бывает лишь в сказках, и она отнюдь не прекрасная принцесса._

_Но вот Торин стоит здесь, обнимая и целуя, уже не так яростно, а мягко и осторожно, словно боясь навредить. И так не хочется, чтобы этот момент прекращался, так хочется безостановочно целовать гнома, в которого ей не повезло влюбиться и которого она больше никогда не увидит, целовать каждый дюйм его кожи, вдыхать ставший любимым запах. Но Торин отстраняется, с видным усилием он размыкает объятия и делает шаг назад. Прохлада тут же обвивает тело – в объятиях гнома было так тепло._   
  
_\- Торин, – шепчет она, не зная даже, что сказать, лишь глаза блестят одновременно и от счастья, и от печали. В глазах гнома точно такие же эмоции перемешиваются с пониманием. Ей не нужно ничего говорить, как и ему – они оба всё понимают._   
  
_\- Я надеюсь, Гендальф вернёт тебя домой, – шёпотом произносит Король. – Прощай, Айринэ._

_Молча развернувшись, Торин вышел из комнаты, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь._

Резко открыв глаза, Айри зло вытерла вновь выступившие слёзы. Она вновь и вновь прокручивает в голове этот момент и постоянно плачет. Девушка не понимает, за что Боги так поступают с ней, почему подарили любовь, которую ей нужно выкинуть из сердца и забыть? Потому что у неё нет выбора. Айринэ придётся вернуться домой, к своей семье, и она никогда больше не увидит Торина. Но Айри никогда не забудет его: его глаза, запах и завораживающий голос, тёплые объятия и поцелуй, первый и последний поцелуй. Всё, что останется – вновь и вновь перечитывать книгу, книгу с печальным концом. Сердце болезненно сжалось, стоило лишь вспомнить, что её Король умрёт.  
  
\- Нет! – яростно прошептала Айринэ, вставая с кровати. – Я не позволю ему умереть!

Быстро переодевшись, девушка схватила сумку с книгой и выбежала из комнаты. Солнце уже вставало над Средиземьем, и Айри надеялась, что гномы и хоббит ещё не успели покинуть Долину. Она быстро бежала по коридорам, стараясь не заблудится, стараясь успеть. Решение было принято, и оно казалось правильным. И девушка не задумывалась над тем, что может умереть, что последующее расставание с Торином будет ещё тяжелее, что дома её наверняка ищут родители и сестрёнка. Она просто хотела спасти гнома, которого любила. 

Приближаясь к мосту, Айринэ заметила тех, кого искала – гномы и Бильбо тихо покидали Ривенделл. Девушка ещё быстрее рванулась вперёд, пронёсшись мимо всех остальных к Торину, уже ступившему на край моста. Ухватив его за руку и развернув к себе, Айри посмотрела в удивлённые глаза гнома.   
  
\- Я… пойду… с вами, – пытаясь отдышаться, сказала она. – Если вы позволите мне, мой Король.  
  
\- Ты, кажется, собиралась домой.  
  
\- Без Гендальфа я туда не попаду, а он идёт с вами. А с эльфами мне будет скучно, – тут, конечно, Айринэ покривила душой, в Ривенделле ей точно не пришлось бы скучать, но Торину эти слова явно понравились.  
  
\- Хорошо, – согласился Дубощит, а в его глазах светилась улыбка. – Полагаю, через мост тебя снова придётся нести?

При упоминании о мосте, Айри вспомнила, что стоит на краю обрыва и тут же отбежала на несколько шагов назад. На эти её действия Торин только усмехнулся и подхватил девушку на руки, направившись прочь из Долины. Айринэ из-за его плеча бросила прощальный взгляд на Долину Имладрис.

_Прощай, Имладрис. Надеюсь, я ещё смогу насладиться твоим покоем._

***

Зло посмотрев на небо, Айринэ снова молча продолжила путь, проклиная грозу и узкую горную тропу и стараясь не думать, к кому эта самая тропа приведёт. Конечно, это не могло помочь внезапному исчезновению каменных великанов. За несколько минут, прошедших с их появления до нахождения удобной пещерки, которая ещё и передней галереей гоблинов является, девушка несколько раз успела пожалеть о своём внезапном решении. А ведь могла сейчас сидеть в Ривенделле, где сухо, тепло и безопасно. И где нет Торина. Этот факт перекрывал все неудобства, поэтому Айри упорно продолжала идти вперёд. Все эти неудобства стоили того, чтобы Дубощит остался жив.

Зайдя в пещеру, девушка села у самой дальней от входа стены, прислонившись спиной к холодному камню. Замёрзнуть сильнее всё равно не получится, а так хоть сидеть было удобней. Краем глаза она следила за раздавающим приказы Торином. У них пока не было времени поговорить, да и Айри как-то не особо к этому разговору стремилась, потому что жутко его боялась. Но, заметив, как Дубощит направляется в её сторону, поняла, что отвертеться не получится.   
  
\- Ты в порядке? – садясь рядом, хмуро спросил он.  
  
\- Да, – ответила Айринэ, начиная дрожать, то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Заметив это, Король притянул девушку к себе, укутав в свой меховой плащ. Странно, но изнутри он был совсем сухим и всё также пах Торином, а объятия гнома дарили долгожданное тепло. Блаженно улыбнувшись, Айри поудобнее устроилась в кольце рук Дубощита и прикрыла глаза. В подступающий сон внезапно вкрался всё ещё хмурый голос Торина:  
  
\- Не стоило тебе с нами идти.  
  
\- Это моё решение, Торин, и менять его я не собираюсь. 

Дубощит тяжело вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Айринэ вместе с ним несколько минут сидела, ничего не говоря, пока тишину не нарушил голос гнома.  
  
\- Мои племянники поняли всё раньше меня. Они ведь не только тебе покоя не давали.  
  
\- Спасибо я им говорить всё равно не собираюсь, пусть даже не мечтают. Я ещё не забыла, как они стащили мою одежду на реке, – сердито прошептала девушка.   
  
\- В этом была и польза, – усмехнулся Торин.  
  
\- И какая же?  
  
\- Теперь я знаю, насколько ты красива.

В мрачном свете пещеры Айринэ заметила ласковую улыбку на лице гнома. Сам этот факт уже был необычен, не говоря уже о том, что улыбка эта была обращена к ней. Как ни странно, это вызвало в душе девушки возмущение.  
  
\- Ты не должен был смотреть! Это же… – не найдя подходящих слов, Айринэ молча покраснела.   
  
\- Я случайно, честно, – тихонько рассмеялся Торин. – Не сердись.  
  
\- Больно надо.

Больше не говоря ни слова, девушка поудобнее закуталась в меховой плащ Короля, засыпая. Но перед тем, как провалится в приятную дремоту, к ней в голову закралась мысль, которую Айри тут же не преминула озвучить:  
  
\- Торин, скажи, а если перед тобой встанет выбор – жизнь тех, кого ты любишь или Эребор, что ты выберешь?

Айринэ почувствовала, как руки, обнимающие её, напряглись, но девушка не обратила на это внимание, забывшись сном, так и не заметив того, что напряжённо сжатые губы Короля так и не произнесли ответ. 


	7. Гонка за жизнью

Айринэ проснулась от крика Торина и, не успев подумать _А вот и гоблины_ , почувствовала, как падает вниз. Страх охватил девушку, не чувствовавшую под собой опоры. Когда она шла по узкой горной тропе, то почти не спускала глаз с Короля, поэтому боязнь высоты не смогла взять верх, но сейчас, в полной неразберихе и темноте, она не видела гнома, и её сердце сжалось от страха. 

Болезненное падение было словно глотком воздуха. Крайне отвратного воздуха, как выяснилось через мгновение. Какофония мерзких звуков и столь же мерзких запахов окружила Айри, заставив её сжаться от страха и отвращения. 

Внезапно Айринэ почувствовала, как чужая рука уверенным жестом сжала её руку, успокаивая лёгким поглаживанием пальцев. Девушка ближе прижалась к Торину, цепляясь за его руку, словно за спасательный круг. Потому что ей было страшно. И никакое знание будущего не отгораживало её от этого чувства, ведь она здесь чужая, и её смерть никак не повлияет на ход событий, а значит, она в любой момент может умереть. Эта мысль заставила Айри ещё сильнее, словно стальными силками, вцепиться в руку Короля, стараясь идти как можно ближе к нему.   
  
\- Всё будет хорошо, не бойся, – шепнул на ухо Торин. – Мы выберемся отсюда. 

В этом, разумеется, девушка не сомневалась, она знала, что скоро придёт Гендальф, да только как бы до этого гоблинский Король не успел с ней что-нибудь сделать. К счастью, гоблины девушку даже не заметили – гномы плотно окружили её, спрятав от глаз этих мерзких тварей. Тут бы и в обморок упасть, чтобы не видеть и не слышать абсолютно ничего, но, как назло, этого не произошло. Конечно, зачем пропускать такие отвратительные моменты? Лучше пропустить всё самое интересное, например, троллей. 

Не спуская глаз с Торина, Айринэ молча взывала к Гендальфу, прося его появиться побыстрее. Но волшебник не появлялся, и девушке приходилось молча наблюдать за тем, что творилось вокруг. Правда, она чуть не выдала себя, когда гоблины попытались отрубить голову Торина. Знаешь ты будущее или нет, но это совершенно не мешает испуганными глазами следить за всем, представляя, что сейчас голова гнома отделится от туловища, и чувствуя, как к глазам подкатывают слёзы.

Долгожданное появление Гендальфа спасло Айри от приближающейся истерики. И они снова побежали. Девушка в который раз подумала, что нужно это делать чаще, иначе можно поплатиться своей же жизнью. Как долго они бежали, Айринэ не знала и из всего происходящего запомнила лишь головокружительный спуск на обломке моста и падение на гномов мёртвого Короля гоблинов. Сама Айри вовремя успела выбраться, очень вовремя, кстати, потому что буквально через мгновение тяжёлая туша придавила остальных. И снова бег, вон из пещер, к солнцу. 

При первой же остановке девушка устало падает на землю, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, зная, что бегать сегодня придётся ещё очень много. Она не знает, сколько так пролежала, но судя по всему, сон начал овладевать уставшей Айринэ – она не слышала ни возвращения Бильбо, ни воя варгов, лишь почувствовала, как кто-то с силой встряхивает её, ставя на ноги. 

И она снова бежит. Бежит из последних сил, преодолевая усталость, не замечая, как заплетаются ноги, грозя подставить свою хозяйку в самый неподходящий момент. Но Айри всё равно продолжает бежать, ведь в этой гонке проигравшему – смерть. 

Однако, как бы девушка ни старалась быть сильной, усталость продолжает напоминать о себе, и Айринэ постепенно замедляется, ей уже всё равно, что позади стая варгов с орками, возглавляемыми Азогом, ей плевать, что она может умереть. Ноги уже почти не держат Айри, и единственное, что она сейчас хочет – отдых. Она хочет сейчас оказаться дома, в любимом лесу, читая книгу и периодически с беспокойством поглядывая на так высоко забравшуюся сестрёнку. Она хочет оказаться там, где не нужно так бегать, где не нужно рисковать своей жизнью. 

Ноги предательски подкашиваются, и Айринэ видит, как земля становится всё ближе. Но падения так и не произошло, кто-то успел подхватить её на руки, и девушка почувствовала знакомый запах. Ну конечно, кто же ещё это мог быть, если не Торин?   
  
_Зачем я пошла с ними? Я же обуза для Торина. А если его из-за меня убьют?_  
  
 _Вот если бы ты не пошла, его бы точно убили._  
  
 _Из-за меня его могу убить гораздо раньше. Да хоть тот же Азог._

_Да никто его не убьёт. Что за настрой, больше оптимизма!_   
  
_Оптимизма? Я, похоже, схожу с ума, разговаривая сама с собой в тот момент, пока Торин пытается спасти мою никчёмную жизнь._

_А разве ты не начала сходить с ума, когда только попала в прошлое?_  
  
 _Так значит, я всё-таки схожу с ума? А я-то думала, с чего вдруг решила отправиться в заведомо опасный путь с этими упрямыми гномами?_  
  
\- Двалин, помоги мне, – ворвался в спор голос Торина, а затем Айри почувствовала, как её тянут вверх. А она и не заметила, что они уже добрались до обрыва. 

Крепко держась за дерево, девушка устремила свой взгляд в сторону, с которой должен появиться Бледный орк, который не заставил себя долго ждать. Дальнейшие события были точь в точь такими же, какими их описывал Бильбо. Только теперь Айринэ было по-настоящему страшно. В тот момент, когда Белый варг сжал в своей пасти Торина, она испуганно вскрикнула, зажав ладонями рот, и дёрнулась вперёд, желая помочь гному. Из-за этого девушка потеряла равновесие и почувствовала, что начинает падать. Вновь испуганно вскрикнув, она обеими руками вцепилась в дерево, пытаясь удержаться на нём, и закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть того, что творилось перед глазами. Но она слышала. 

Слышала не прекращающийся треск огня, слышала тёмное наречие из уст Осквернителя, слышала крик отважного хоббита, бросившегося защищать Короля. А в один момент она почувствовала, как что-то хватает её с дерева и кидает вниз. Не успев испугаться, Айринэ уже сидела на спине большого орла. Вцепившись в коричневые перья, так, чтобы не причинять сильных неудобств птице, она стала высматривать орла, который нёс Торина. Через несколько мгновений нужная птица была найдена. Сердце Айри болезненно сжалось при виде Короля, безжизненно свисающего в лапе орла. И ей лишь оставалось надеяться, что, как и в книге, Гендальф сможет спасти его. А пока, Великие орлы несли всю компанию к скале Каррок, лежащей близ обиталища Беорна.


	8. Страх, любовь и злость

Айринэ проснулась, почувствовав, как орёл пикирует вниз. С трудом разлепив глаза (выспаться так и не удалось) она всмотрелась вперёд, ища Торина. Король уже лежал на скале, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. Спустившись с птицы, вернее скатившись вниз по её боку и приземлившись аккурат на пятую точку, что было крайне неприятно, и оказавшись на твёрдой поверхности, девушка приблизилась к Дубощиту, с надеждой взглянув на мага, а затем в бледное и израненное лицо гнома. От волнения руки плотно сжались в кулаки, да так, что ногти проткнули кожу, и по пальцам потекли алые струйки крови, однако Айри ничего этого не заметила, с облегчением и радостью смотря на то, как Торин возвращается к жизни.   
  
\- Как полурослик? – хриплым голосом спросил очнувшийся Король. 

Сердце Айринэ неприятно кольнуло от мысли, что Торин первым делом поинтересовался всё ли в порядке с хоббитом, а не с ней. Она, конечно, понимала, что Бильбо спас Торину жизнь, рискнув своей, но это не мешало обиде намертво вцепиться в сердце девушки, пуская там свои корни. И никакой здравый смысл не мог этому помешать, так что Айри просто отошла подальше от остальных, любуясь открывшимся видом и при этом подойдя слишком близко к краю, что в обычной ситуации она никогда бы не сделала. 

Внезапно на плечи легли чьи-то руки, а воздух вокруг наполнился любимым запахом. Развернув Айринэ к себе, Торин попытался обнять её, но девушка яростно пыталась вырваться из рук гнома, с обидой смотря на него. Вырваться у Айри получилось, но лучше бы она этого не делала. 

Нога соскользнула с края скалы, а она и не заметила, что так близко подошла к нему, всё тело напряглось, чувствуя неминуемое падение, которое не замедлило произойти. Испуганно закричав, Айринэ попыталась ухватиться за Торина, но руки поймали лишь воздух. Рванувшийся вперёд Король успел ухватить пальцы девушки, но этого хватило, чтобы задержать полёт вниз и крепче сжать её руку. 

Подбежавшие гномы, хоббит и маг общими усилиями втащили Айри на скалу. Испуганная девушка мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в Дубощита, не переставая трястись от пережитого испуга, и разрыдалась. То, что Айринэ пережила сейчас, было гораздо страшнее, чем раньше, ведь тогда она знала об опасностях, и как бы не было страшно, она знала, что всё будет хорошо. Но сейчас, она действительно могла умереть. Ещё сильнее прижавшись к гному, Айри попыталась успокоиться, но даже мягкие поглаживания по голове и успокаивающий шёпот не могли ей в этом помочь. Она не знала, сколько так просидела, выливая все свои слёзы на Торина, но со временем рыдания стали успокаиваться, а слёз уже явно не хватало, чтобы продолжить истерику. Кажется, она даже уснула, потому что, когда открыла глаза, скала возвышалась над ней, укрыв своей тенью, что было не очень-то хорошо, так как комары тучей набрасывались на беззащитную девушку. 

\- Уже проснулась?   
  
\- Угу, – пробормотала Айринэ. Поворачивать голову в сторону собеседника было лень, но она и так узнала голос Бильбо.   
  
\- Мы за тебя волновались, особенно Торин. Я пойду, позову его.

Хоббит убежал, а вскоре пришёл и сам Король-Под-Горой. Молча усадив девушку себе на колени, он нежно поцеловал её.   
  
\- Прости, это моя вина, – виновато прошептал гном.  
  
\- Это не твоя вина, а моя глупость, – воспротивилась Айри. – Нечего было соваться на самый край.   
  
\- Я боялся, что не успею тебя поймать, – судорожно вздохнув, сказал Торин, сильнее прижав к себе девушку, словно боялся, что она снова упадёт.  
  
\- Лучше бы действительно не поймал, тогда мне не пришлось бы делать выбор.   
  
\- Выбор?  
  
\- Я не могу находиться в двух местах одновременно, Торин. Я хочу домой и вместе с этим я ни за что не соглашусь уйти. Хотя… Кто я для тебя, чтобы оставаться? Бильбо и то полезней меня.

Вздохнув, Дубощит развернул Айринэ лицом к себе, заставив её смотреть в свои глаза.  
  
-Ты та, кто стал мне дороже всех сокровищ Эребора, Айринэ, та, кого я смог полюбить. Я не доверял тебе вначале, презирал тебя, но потом я понял, что люблю. Как бы странно это для меня ни было, я полюбил тебя, и я не хочу тебя терять. Я хочу, чтобы ты сидела рядом со мной на троне Эребора, как моя Королева, я хочу, чтобы ты родила мне наследников. Хочу, чтобы любила меня в ответ.   
  
\- Я люблю, – сквозь слёзы прошептала поражённая девушка, осторожно обводя подушечками пальцев лицо Торина. – Люблю.

А затем Торин поцеловал её, и этот поцелуй был наполнен любовью, искренней и всепоглощающей. И Айринэ ответила на этот поцелуй, также вкладывая в него всю свою любовь к этому гному. 

***

Айринэ проснулась где-то посреди ночи, открыв глаза и всмотревшись в звёздное небо. А ведь говорила, что нужно дальше идти, она достаточно успела отдохнуть, так нет же, даже Гендальф с Торином спорить не стал, мол, девочка слишком устала, и ей нужен нормальный отдых. 

Вздохнув, Айри перевернулась на левый бок, надеясь, что сможет ещё задремать, но вместо этого увидела то, что заставило её резко вскочить, забыв про всякий сон. Торин сидел у огня, а в его руках была книга. Её книга. Рванувшись вперёд, девушка вырвала её из рук гнома, засунув обратно в сумку, а сумку перекинув через плечо. Мысленно же Айри молилась, чтобы Торин не успел прочитать там ничего лишнего. Но, судя по всему, того, что он успел, было достаточно.  
  
\- Что это? – грозно спросил Король, встав и приближаясь к Айринэ. Она же наоборот стала отходить назад, испуганно сжавшись. – Я спрашиваю, что это?! Отвечай! 

Айри в ответ на это лишь продолжала молча отходить как можно дальше от Дубощита, сжимая в руках сумку с книгой.   
  
\- Отвечай! – закричал Торин так, что даже крепко спящие гномы проснулись, с удивлением смотря на происходящее действо. – Значит, зря я тебе поверил. Слишком много тайн у тебя, тайн, которые, теперь я уверен, убьют и меня, и остальных! Мерзкая девчонка! 

Айринэ неверяще смотрела на Торина, чувствуя, как по щекам катятся предательские слёзы. Неужели, этот гном действительно думает, что она предала его? Нет, он не может так думать, не может. Ведь те слова не были ложью…   
  
\- При первой возможности я вышвырну тебя из отряда, – зло сказал Король. – Я не собираюсь рисковать жизнями моих людей.   
  
\- А может, мои тайны спасут тебя! – выкрикнула Айри и побежала, не разбирая дороги перед собой. Она бежала всё также прижимая к груди сумку, а по щекам всё также катились слёзы. И в этих слезах были и неверие в происходящее, и обида, и боль, и злость. Злость на него и на себя, злость на то, что поверила в сказку, поверила, что сможет спасти его. Этот гном только сегодня говорил, что она дороже, чем золото Эребора, что любит её, а теперь собирался вышвырнуть её, словно бесполезную дворняжку. Почему? Почему это должно было произойти? Зачем он вообще взял эту книгу? Вопросов было много, а ответов ни одного. 

Айринэ не знала, сколько так бежала, но со временем ноги устали, и она просто свернулась калачиком под одним из деревьев, слушая успокаивающую колыбельную леса.


	9. У Беорна

Кажется, лесная колыбельная всё-таки усыпила Айринэ, так как, когда она открыла глаза, солнечные лучи уже весело бегали по её лицу. Воспоминания о вчерашней ссоре с Торином и последующим побегом новой волной накатили на несчастную девушку, заставив её получше завернуться в одеяло и заплакать. Именно поэтому Айри и не сразу заметила, что одеяло она с собой не брала, да и вообще она лежит не в лесу, а в просторном деревянном доме, на кровати. 

Когда осознание этого факта закрепилось в голове девушки, слёзы сами собой прекратились, а тело уже привычно напряглось в ожидании опасности. Поэтому, когда в комнату вошёл очень высокий мужчина, Айринэ готова была в любой момент защищаться. Однако этого не потребовалось – голубые глаза мужчины по-доброму и с беспокойством смотрели на неё.   
  
\- Не бойся, малышка, я тебя не обижу, – улыбнувшись, сказал он, аккуратно ставя на кровать тарелку с едой и бокал с чистой водой. Девушка несмело прикоснулась к завтраку, а затем с воодушевлением набросилась на еду – голод давал о себе знать.  
  
\- Спасибо, – поблагодарила Айринэ. – А кто вы?  
  
\- Меня зовут Беорн, малышка. Расскажи-ка мне, что ты в лесу делала?  
  
\- Я… – запнулась Айри, сомневаясь, стоит ли рассказывать правду. – Я убежала от своего отряда. Можно я пока поживу у вас, мистер Беорн? Я не буду вам мешаться, правда, я буду делать всё, что вы скажете, только, пожалуйста, не прогоняйте меня.  
  
\- Не беспокойся, малышка, прогонять я тебя не собираюсь. Живи пока, что уж там. А потом отведу тебя в Озёрный город.

Девушка была рада, что может пока остаться жить у Беорна, однако она не забывала о том, что очень скоро Гендальф приведёт сюда гномов и Бильбо. Айринэ боялась встречи с Торином, но одновременно ей очень хотелось увидеть его. А что, если он пожалел о своих словах и искал её? Может, ещё не всё потеряно? Но эта надежда была настолько слаба, что Айри хотелось плакать. И когда она только успела такой стать? Хотя, что за вопрос, она, конечно же, знает ответ. 

С разрешения Беорна, после обеда девушка отправилась погулять по округе. Ей не хотелось портить сюжет книги, поэтому её не должно быть в его доме, когда туда придут гномы. Бродя между деревьев, Айринэ напевала песню, которая внезапно всплыла в её голове:

_Под сенью деревьев, в зелёной траве,_   
_Сокрытый от чуждых очей,_   
_Серебряным звоном в шуршащей листве_   
_Поёт молодой ручей._   
_И песня его летела вдаль,_   
_И песню его слушал лес._   
_Днём солнце играло на чистой воде,_   
_Отражался в воде его луч._   
_А ночью луна в белоснежной ладье_   
_Рисовала серебряный путь…_

_Красивая песня_ , – услышала Айринэ шелестящий шёпот.  
  
\- Очень красивая, – ответила она.

_Ты меня слышишь? Кто ты?_  
  
\- Я человек. И я всегда могла слышать деревья. Дома я часто слушала истории, рассказываемые лесом.   
  
_Откуда ты?_  
  
\- Мой дом очень далеко отсюда, – печально прошептала Айри, садясь на мягкую траву и начиная свой рассказ. Она знала, что может доверить лесу свои тайны, не боясь, что кто-то узнает. 

В дом Беорна Айринэ возвращалась уже вечером. В душе у неё поселился покой, которого девушка не ощущала уже очень давно, кажется, что прошла вечность с тех пор, как она последний раз общалась с лесом. С безмятежной улыбкой забежав в дом, Айри удивлённо остановилась, бегая глазами по таким знакомым лицам, избегая лишь одно. А она и забыла, что Гендальф уже должен был привести гномов и хоббита.   
  
\- Айри! – радостно воскликнули Фили и Кили, подбегая к девушке. – А мы боялись, что больше тебя не увидим.   
  
\- Полагаю, мы больше и не должны были встретиться, – без улыбки ответила Айринэ. – Ваш дядя меня прогнал. А теперь, если вы позволите, я очень голодна.

Прошествовав мимо потрясённых гномов, Айри села за стол возле Беорна. Ужин проходил в давящей тишине, но никто не осмеливался её нарушить, глядя, как Торин и Айринэ игнорируют друг друга.   
  
\- Гендальф, Беорн обещал позже проводить меня в Озёрный город, где, как я полагаю, ты сможешь меня найти, когда закончишь свои дела, – прервала тишину девушка, устав от звенящей тишины.  
  
\- Я думаю, ты могла бы отправиться туда вместе с гномами, – улыбнувшись, ответил маг.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь продолжать свой путь рядом с тем, кто оскорбил меня и выкинул из отряда, словно поношенную одежду, – твёрдо сказала Айри.  
  
\- Брось, да из-за чего вы вообще поссорились? – спросил Кили.  
  
\- Не глупи, конечно же, ты пойдёшь с нами! – продолжил Фили.  
  
\- Если вы двое намерены как-то помирить нас, то, уверяю, зря потратите время, – проигнорировав вопрос, ответила Айринэ, вставая из-за стола.  
  
\- Ну уж нет! – дружно воскликнули королевские племянники, подбегая к девушке и не давая ей прохода. – Ты никуда не пойдёшь, пока всё нам не объяснишь!

Айри с улыбкой смотрела на Фили и Кили, пытаясь придумать, как от них отвязаться. Но так хотелось рассказать им всё, так хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то выслушал.   
  
\- Я отвечу на некоторые ваши вопросы в обмен на несколько ответов на мои, – наконец произнесла она.   
  
\- Договорились! – радостно улыбнулись братья.  
  
\- Тогда идём, – взяв гномов за руки, Айринэ потащила их подальше от остальных, чувствуя, как спину прожигает чей-то яростный взгляд. Кажется, Торину совсем не понравилась эта её затея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня Айри: Марта Май - Баллада о ручье


	10. Разговор и песня

\- Ну, рассказывай, – нетерпеливо попросил Фили, садясь на просторную кровать, на которой, к слову сказать, спокойно могли уместиться не только он и его брат с Айри, но ещё и несколько Бомбуров.  
  
\- Ну нет, так дело не пойдёт, – воспротивилась девушка. – Давайте так, сначала вы задаёте вопрос – я отвечаю, затем я задаю вопрос – вы отвечаете.   
  
\- Хорошо, – хором ответили братья. – Из-за чего вы с Торином поссорились?  
  
\- Из-за книги, которую он нагло вытащил из моей сумки, – про себя усмехнувшись, ответила Айринэ. Не умеют эти двое вопросы задавать. – Теперь моя очередь. Что вы двое делали, когда тролль утащил наших пони? 

Фили и Кили замялись, смущённо переглядываясь. Наверняка думали, что все об этом забыли. Ну уж нет, этот вопрос мучил девушку ещё с первого прочтения книги, так что она была намерена выяснить правду.   
  
\- Нуу, мы…  
  
\- Мы сначала думали, как бы тебя с дядей свести.  
  
\- А потом мы случайно уснули.  
  
\- Мы, правда, случайно.  
  
\- Ты только дяде не рассказывай, ладно?   
  
\- Не беспокойтесь, я унесу вашу тайну с собой в могилу, – рассмеявшись, ответила Айри. – Вот и доверь вам после этого на дозоре сидеть.   
  
\- Мы больше так не делали, честно.  
  
\- Ладно, давайте спрашивайте.  
  
\- Про какую книгу ты говорила?  
  
\- Ну, вот, теперь правильный вопрос задаёте, – вздохнув, сказала Айри. – Но я не могу вам ответить, простите.  
  
\- Эй, у нас же договор! – дружно возмутились племянники Короля.  
  
\- Я знаю, но я обещала Гендальфу, что сохраню это в тайне, – Айринэ печально посмотрела на гномов. – Я, правда, хотела бы вам рассказать, потому что жутко устала лгать и что-то утаивать, но я не могу. Единственное, что я могу вам двоим сказать, так это то, что от этого зависит будущее Эребора. Пожалуйста, хотя бы вы двое поверьте, что я не хочу смерти ни одному из вас, что я хочу помочь. 

Айри почувствовала, как по щеке катятся слёзы, которые уже было бессмысленно удерживать, поэтому она просто прижала колени к груди, обняв их руками, и разрыдалась.   
  
\- Почему он так поступил? Зачем сначала было говорить, что любит, а потом прогонять? Он совсем не умеет любить! Эгоистичный гном! – сквозь рыдания говорила девушка.  
  
\- Ну, я бы не стал утверждать, что Торин не умеет любить, – сказал Фили. – Просто он не привык кому-то открываться, а тут эта ваша ссора.  
  
\- И вообще, насколько я знаю дядю, ему сейчас не лучше, чем тебе, разве что не рыдает, – продолжил Кили. – Но он упрямый и первым мириться не пойдёт.   
  
\- Я с ним мириться не собираюсь, ему это не нужно, – упрямо ответила Айринэ. – И вообще, вы один раз уже нас свели, вот что из этого вышло. Больше, даже не пытайтесь.   
  
\- Раз уж вы оба так упрямы, то кто же ещё вас помирит? – хором задали вопрос Фили и Кили.  
  
\- Не надо нас мирить.  
  
\- Ты предлагаешь нам постоянно смотреть на то, как вы друг друга игнорируете? – спросил Фили. – Такая обстановка в отряде не будет полезна.  
  
\- Я не иду с вами, забыли?  
  
\- Конечно, ты идёшь! – бодро возразил Кили. – А теперь, приведи себя в порядок и выходи, будем петь.  
  
\- Ладно, – согласно пробурчала девушка, вытирая слёзы. – Сейчас выйду.

Улыбающиеся братья вышли из комнаты, оставив Айри приводить себя в порядок и думать над сложившейся ситуацией. Что ж, по крайней мере, Фили и Кили ей всё равно верят. Это заставило девушку слегка улыбнуться, но боль от слов Торина всё также продолжала её терзать.

Айринэ появилась в комнате, где были все гномы, хоббит и маг, когда гномы уже допевали песню. Девушка тихонько присела рядом с Бильбо и, увидев на его губах радостную улыбку, облегчённо вздохнула. Значит, хоббит, как и Фили с Кили, тоже не считал её предательницей.   
  
\- Айри, теперь твоя очередь, – воскликнул Кили, когда гномы закончили песню.  
  
\- Да, давай, спой нам, – поддержали его остальные гномы, все, кроме Торина, разумеется.  
  
\- Мы же тебе пели, – решил добавить Фили.  
  
\- Ладно, дайте подумать, – согласилась девушка. Она задумалась, пытаясь решить, какую спеть песню. Наконец решив, Айри тихим голосом начала напевать мотив, а затем и слова:

_Лёгкий ветра вздох - смерти нет._  
_Тот, кто пламя сам, не сгорит в огне._  
_Бьётся на ветру, словно знамя, плащ._  
_Ветер, верный друг, обо мне не плачь._

_Всё, что было - не было,_  
_Всё в огне сгорит,_  
_Пламя рыжей птицею к небу полетит._  
_Имя моё прежнее здесь забудут пусть,_  
_Долог путь в бессмертие –_  
_Я ещё вернусь..._

_Только долгий путь - смерти нет._  
_Пламени цветок - ярко-рыжий цвет._  
_Искры рвутся вверх - россыпь янтаря._  
_Свой короткий путь я прошла не зря._

_Всё, что было - не было,_  
_Всё в огне сгорит,_  
_Пламя рыжей птицею к небу полетит._  
_Имя моё прежнее здесь забудут пусть,_  
_Долог путь в бессмертие –_  
_Я ещё вернусь..._

_Искра на ветру - смерти нет._  
_Отблеск на лице - странно жаркий свет._  
_Тихий наговор - ворожу огонь:_  
_"Брат, сестру свою младшую не тронь!"_

_Всё, что было - не было,_

_Всё в огне сгорит,_  
_Пламя рыжей птицею к небу полетит._  
_Имя моё прежнее здесь забудут пусть,_  
_Долог путь в бессмертие –_  
_Я ещё вернусь..._

_Горечь на губах - смерти нет._  
_В чём моя вина - тишина в ответ._  
_Не сверну с пути - умирает вздох._  
_Не спасёт меня ни судьба, ни Бог..._

  
_Всё, что было - не было,_  
_Всё в огне сгорит,_  
_Пламя рыжей птицею к небу полетит._  
_Имя моё прежнее здесь забудут пусть,_  
_Долог путь в бессмертие –_  
_Я ещё вернусь..._

_Лёгкий ветра вздох,_  
_Только долгий путь,_  
_Искра на ветру,_  
_Горечь на губах..._  
_Смерти нет..._

Закончив петь, Айринэ осмотрелась вокруг. В комнате стояла тишина и все потрясённо смотрели на девушку с примесью восхищения.   
  
\- Больше никогда вам петь не буду, – тихо пробормотала Айри себе под нос, но в этой тишине всё было слышно. – Хоть бы что-нибудь сказали.  
  
\- Ты потрясающе поёшь, – восхищённо сказал Бильбо. – А можешь ещё что-нибудь спеть?  
Все гномы, опять же, кроме Торина, согласно закивали, поддерживая слова мистера Бэггинса. Но девушка, открыто зевнув, встала и направилась в свою комнату.  
  
\- Я спать хочу. Всем спокойной ночи, – уходя, сказала она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня Айри: Тэм Гринхилл - Смерти нет


	11. Лихолесье

Гномы ещё неделю провели у Беорна, и за это время Айринэ успела убедиться, что все, кроме Торина, всё также доверяют ей. Это очень обрадовало девушку, так как она боялась что в один момент потеряла столько друзей. И не важно, что когда-нибудь всё равно придётся с ними расстаться, это будет потом и не из-за ссоры. Но только не с Королём. Они теперь уже никто друг для друга, а ведь всё так хорошо начиналось. 

В одну из ночей, когда Айри в очередной раз вспоминала яростный взгляд Торина, она чуть было от злости не разорвала книгу, которая стала виновницей ссоры. Но потом девушка вспомнила, что это единственная вещь, напоминающая о доме.

После многочисленных уговоров, Айринэ согласилась отправиться дальше с гномами и Бильбо, на что Торин был очень недоволен. Его спор с Гендальфом слышал, казалось, весь лес, но в итоге упрямый гном всё же сдался. 

Поэтому, отряд Торина Дубощита покинул дом Беорна в своём полном составе. Айри и Король-Под-Горой всё также продолжали друг друга игнорировать и срывались на остальных, особенно на Фили и Кили, которые с не прекращаемым упрямством пытались помирить их. 

Так что к границе Беорновых владений подошли десять раздражённых и усталых гномов, два всё таких же оптимистичных гнома, один очень злой и раздражённый гном, один уставший и испуганный хоббит, одна очень злая и раздражённая человеческая девушка и, как всегда, полностью невозмутимый маг.   
  
-тГендальф, – позвала Айринэ, с опаской смотря на лес.  
  
\- В чём дело, Айри?  
  
\- Мне не нравится этот лес.

Где-то позади девушка услышала раздражённое фырканье. Ну конечно, Торин не преминул влезть. Сердито посмотрев на Дубощита, она осторожно подошла к одному из крайних деревьев и положила руку на шершавый ствол, прикрыв глаза.  
  
\- Им всем так больно, жизнь стремительно покидает этот лес, Гендальф, а кого-то она уже покинула. Я почти не слышу деревья, а все, что мне удаётся уловить – жуткая боль.

Айринэ почувствовала тёплое прикосновение к плечу, дарящее успокоение. Развернувшись, она посмотрела в ласковые глаза мага, стараясь удержать слёзы, рвущиеся наружу.  
  
\- Я не смогу пройти сквозь этот лес, Гендальф.  
  
\- Сможешь и сделаешь это, – улыбнувшись, сказал старый маг. – Вспомни, зачем ты идёшь дальше, ради чего продолжаешь путь, который всё дальше уводит тебя от родного дома.

И Айри действительно вспомнила, вспомнила строки из книги, в которых описывается смерть Торина и его племянников. И девушка поняла, что никакая ссора не заставит её повернуть назад, она пройдёт этот лес, полный страданий деревьев и жутких тварей, и пойдёт дальше, до самой Одинокой горы, и она сделает всё, чтобы спасти тех, кто стал так дорог. Приняв это решение, Айринэ вслед за всеми вошла под своды мрачного леса, почувствовав, как солнечный свет сменяется непроницаемой тьмой.

***

Долгий путь сквозь чащу леса сильно выматывал Айринэ, да и всех остальных. Припасы неумолимо кончались, а деревья всё также тесно обступали уставших путников. У девушки было большое желание оказаться в объятиях Торина и почувствовать себя защищённой, но она упрямо не желала делать шаг к примирению. Вместо этого она шла между Фили и Кили, держа за руку так же испуганного и уставшего хоббита. Неугомонные королевские племяннички постоянно твердили, что, мол, как выберутся из этого леса, сразу же нужно будет женить Айри на Бильбо, а то совсем друг от друга не отлипают.   
  
\- Я смотрю, вы очень много внимания уделяете этому, – наконец-то устав от их болтовни, сказала девушка. – Неужели ревнуете Бильбо? 

После этого братья целый день шли молча, так и не найдя, что ответить. Айринэ даже начала подозревать, что слова, сказанные наобум, попали в цель. Однако проверить это так и не удалось, так как именно в этот день отряд наткнулся на эльфов. От усталости и голода Айри готова была радостно броситься к прекрасным созданиям, но маленький голосок, оповестивший о том, что Торин будет этому не очень-то рад, остановил её. Когда Король решил идти на разведку, девушка непреклонно заявила, что идёт с ним. Уже через несколько минут она успела пожалеть об этом, медленно проваливаясь в темноту и успев понадеяться, что Бильбо действительно спасёт их всех от пауков. 

Очнувшись, Айринэ первым делом заметила, что воздух вокруг не такой спёртый и теперь можно нормально дышать. Это заставило девушку насторожиться и осторожно приоткрыть глаза, оглядевшись вокруг. Первым, что Айри заметила, был каменный потолок. Обведя взглядом пространство вокруг, она также увидела такие же каменные стены и крепкую деревянную дверь с толстыми железными прутьями вместо окошка.   
  
“Я во дворце Трандуила?” – потрясённо подумала девушка.

Сползя с некоего подобия кровати, Айринэ подошла к двери, выглядывая сквозь прутья наружу. Увидев эльфа-стража, она убедилась, что действительно находилась в чертогах Лесного Короля. Вернувшись назад, Айри легла и, сжавшись в комочек, прикрыла глаза, пытаясь воссоздать момент до потери сознания. Вот они тихо крадутся к виднеющемуся среди деревьев огню. Бильбо старается не отставать от девушки, а она сама идёт почти вплотную к Торину. Вот они выходят на поляну, все голоса тут же стихают, а огни гаснут. Айринэ чувствует, как кто-то крепко ухватил её руку, а потом она начинает проваливаться в темноту.   
  
\- Торин, – едва слышно прошептала Айри.

Через какое-то время, для Айринэ прошедшее вечностью, в её камеру зашёл эльф и повёл девушку в тронный зал на встречу с Королём Трандуилом. Айри молча разглядывала всё вокруг, поражаясь, насколько это место и его жители отличались от Ривенделла.   
Войдя в тронный зал, девушка сразу же заметила отнюдь не Трандуила или его рогатый трон, а Торина. Уставший и явно все ещё голодный гном со связанными руками стоял перед возвышающимся над ним Лесным Королём, гордо и с толикой презрения глядя на эльфа.   
  
\- Я привёл девушку, – возвестил стражник, приведший Айринэ сюда. Трандуил с Торином синхронно посмотрели на него, а затем на Айри.   
  
\- Ваше Величество, – попыталась изобразить поклон она. – Для меня честь встретиться с Вами.  
  
\- Вот как? – с лёгкой усмешкой спросил Король.  
  
\- То, что меня поймали с гномом, ещё ничего не значит, – обиженно ответила девушка.   
  
\- Кстати об этом. Что человеческая девушка делает с гномом?  
  
\- Мы вместе путешествуем, Ваше Величество.  
  
\- И куда же? – стараясь скрыть нетерпение, что удавалось уже не так легко, спросил Трандуил.  
  
\- Мне неизвестно куда направляется Торин, но я иду в Озёрный город, – не раздумывая, солгала Айринэ. Торина она предавать не собиралась. – Мне просто повезло встретиться с мистером Дубощитом, который согласился сопровождать меня, так как нам было по пути.  
  
\- И зачем же ты направляешься в Озёрный город? – спросил Лесной Король. Видно было, что он не поверил словам Айри.  
  
\- Я хочу как можно дальше уйти от дома, который напоминает мне о моих погибших родителях, Ваше Величество, – вновь солгала девушка. – Я хотела бы быть полезной Вам, однако я ничего не знаю о цели путешествия Торина, да это меня как-то и не интересовало.   
  
\- Как твоё имя? – внезапно вспомнил о вежливости эльф.  
  
\- Айринэ, Ваше Величество.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что за гном сопровождает тебя, Айринэ?  
  
\- Трудно было не узнать, учитывая его отношение ко мне, – недовольно фыркнув, ответила Айри. – Полагаю, только такой упрямый и самовлюблённый гном мог родиться в королевской семье.   
  
\- Предоставьте девушке комнату и принесите ей еды, – внезапно отдал приказ Трандуил, посмотрев на эльфа, стоящего позади Айринэ. – Она будет моей гостьей.  
  
\- Благодарю Вас, Ваше Величество, – потрясённо сказала Айри, вновь попытавшись изобразить поклон. – Для меня большая честь быть Вашей гостьей.   
  
\- Здесь ты сможешь отдохнуть и набраться сил, а затем тебя проводят в Озёрный город. А пока, отдыхай.

Ещё раз поклонившись, Айринэ мельком бросила взгляд на Торина и почувствовала, как вина запылала в её сердце. Гном усталыми глазами, в которых плескалась жгучая обида, смотрел на девушку. Быстро отвернувшись, чтобы не выдать ни себя, ни Торина, Айри направилась вслед за эльфом прочь из тронного зала. 


	12. "Я больше не хочу чувствовать"

**POV Торина**

Солнце уже давно зашло за горизонт, но сон всё не идёт ко мне. Перед глазами до сих пор стоит испуганное лицо Айри, как она соскальзывает со скалы. Я не понимаю, каким чудом мне удалось поймать её руку, но я никогда не устану благодарить Махала за это. И я никогда не забуду, как она рыдала, прижавшись ко мне, словно все ещё боялась упасть. Её слёзы, словно острые алмазы, резали по моему сердцу, пока я крепко прижимал это хрупкое создание к своей груди, обещая никогда не отпускать.

А потом я сказал ей. Сказал, пытаясь побороть страх, что она не ответит, что начнёт насмехаться и презирать. Я сказал ей, что люблю. И я никогда не забуду одно лишь слово в ответ, слово, заставившее меня почувствовать счастье, которого раньше я никогда не чувствовал. Оно распространилось от сердца по всему моему телу волнами всепоглощающей любви и нежности. Не понимаю, как я раньше мог презирать её? 

Стараясь не разбудить, я осторожно провожу рукой по волосам Айри и натыкаюсь взглядом на её сумку. Она никогда не расстаётся с ней и никому не позволяет к ней прикоснуться. Интересно, что же такого она там хранит?   
  
\- Ты ведь не обидишься, если я посмотрю? – тихим шёпотом спрашиваю я спящую Айри, осторожно беря сумку.

Отойдя к костру, я достаю из сумки книгу. И это Айри хранит, словно великое сокровище? Я тихо фыркаю, рассматривая обложку, и натыкаюсь взглядом на название “Хоббит или Туда и Обратно”. А вот это уже интересно. В душе просыпается нехорошее предчувствие, а внутренний голос говорит “Оставь, убери назад и забудь. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт”. Разумеется, внутренний голос полностью мной игнорируется, и я, открыв книгу, пролистываю первые страницы, в свете костра натыкаясь на знакомые имена и события. Это же их собрание в норке у Беггинса! Что это вообще такое?! Откуда у Айри книга о нашем путешествии?! 

Не знаю почему, но на меня волнами начинает накатывать злость. У меня появляется чувство, что Айри скрывает от меня что-то важное. Внезапно перед глазами мелькают чьи-то руки, выхватывая книгу. Я поднимаю глаза и вижу её, сжимающую в руках сумку с этой злосчастной книгой и испуганно смотрящую на меня. От этого испуганного взгляда злость достигает своего апогея, и я уже не понимаю, что именно говорю, даже кричу, но вижу, что это причиняет боль стоящей напротив девушке. Это почему-то доставляет удовольствие. Я смотрю, как на её глазах выступают слёзы, снова что-то кричу. Она предала меня, я уверен в этом, она лгала мне!   
  
\- А может, мои тайны спасут тебя! – кричит мне Айри в ответ, а затем убегает в лес. 

Я стою, не шевелясь и пытаясь успокоится, а когда поворачиваюсь, на меня укоризненно смотрит весь отряд. Я зло отдаю приказ всем ложиться спать, потому что утром рано вставать, а сам снова сажусь возле костра, глядя на огонь. В голове, словно молотом, стучит лишь одно слово, звучащее голосом Айри. “Люблю! Люблю! Люблю!..” 

Кажется постепенно злость начинает уходить, и вместо неё приходит вина. Я ведь даже не разобрался ни в чём, просто накричал на Айри и, кажется, выкинул из отряда. Было желание сейчас же броситься в лес на её поиски, но гордость не дала мне этого сделать. Поэтому я всю оставшуюся ночь просидел на месте, стараясь прогнать из головы абсолютно все мысли. 

Ранним утром отряд собрался, и Гендальф повёл нас к Беорну. Спиной я чувствовал укоризненные взгляды отряда и прожигающие мне спину моих племянничков. Гендальф же просто хмурился, периодически бросая на меня такие же укоризненные взгляды. Вот с ним бы мне и не мешало поговорить. Наверняка он знает, что это за книга.

К вечеру мы оказались у Беорна. С магом мне так и не удалось поговорить, но я надеялся застать его одного после ужина. Однако этому разговору явно не суждено было состояться, так как посреди нашей трапезы в дом вошла улыбающаяся Айри. При виде нашей компании улыбка стремительно погасла, и мне захотелось вновь зажечь её. Остаток ужина пролетел для меня за секунды, а потом мне пришлось смотреть, как Айри всё так же по-дружески ведёт себя с моими племянниками. Злость вновь окутала меня, и я почувствовал острое желание отшвырнуть этих мальчишек от неё, но вместо этого молча прожигал взглядом спину уходящей Айри. 

Мне очень хотелось последовать за ней и узнать, о чём Айри будет говорить с Фили и Кили, но вместо этого я всё же смог поймать Гендальфа. Правда, этот разговор только разозлил меня, так как маг сказал, что не станет ничего рассказывать. Пожалуй, я был рад в этот момент спеть вместе со всеми, песня успокаивала меня. Но когда к нам вернулась Айри и запела, я понял, что готов просить у неё прощения, только чтобы она пела для меня, только для меня. Её голос звенел, словно молодой ручеёк, разнося по комнате песню, слов которой я даже не слышал. Я просто вслушивался в этот чудесный голос, мечтая о том, что когда-нибудь он будет звучать лишь для меня. Но песня закончилась, и наваждение ушло, уступив место боли. 

“Я больше не хочу чувствовать, если её не будет рядом”, – подумал я, глядя вслед уходящей девушке.

Но я не сделал ничего. Все дни, что мы были гостями Беорна, я избегал её, впрочем, как и она меня. Об этом мне любезно сообщили мои дорогие племяннички, которые пытались нас примирить. Результата это не давало, лишь больше злило меня. 

В день, когда мы покидали гостеприимного оборотня, я понадеялся, что скоро моим душевным мучениям придёт конец, но видимо Махал-создатель были против меня, так как выяснилось, что моя мучительница идёт с нами. Весь дальнейший путь был для меня крайне изматывающим из-за того, что теперь нам с Айри не так-то легко было избегать друг друга. Каждый раз, мельком замечая её страх, я боролся с желанием подойти и обнять, защитить ото всех опасностей, но упрямо отворачивался. 

А потом эльфы. Лишь понимание того, что отряд не продержится и нескольких дней, заставило меня пойти к этим самодовольным выскочкам, чтобы просить помощи. Но вместо помощи они нас просто усыпили. Проваливаясь в темноту, я успел сжать руку Айри, впрочем, даже не успев подумать о том, зачем я это сделал.

Очнулся я уже не в лесу. Быстрый осмотр дал мне понять, что я нахожусь в эльфийской тюрьме, причём один. Чёртовы эльфы! Да как они смеют запирать меня здесь? Даже еды не принесли, сволочи остроухие! Так, проклиная эльфов и беспокоясь за свой отряд, я и провёл какое-то время, пока меня не потащили к Трандуилу. Полагаю, не будь я таким уставшим, то точно придушил бы этого самодовольного эльфа. Так я ему и рассказал всё, пусть мечтает. Посмотрим, кто кого. 

Но, кажется, сегодня точно был не мой день, ибо через некоторое время привели Айри. Сердце сжалось, стоило лишь взглянуть на её осунувшееся лицо и синяки под уставшими и голодными глазами. 

“Они даже её не покормили?”, – возмущённо подумал я. Думаю, даже моя усталость не помешает мне убить этого высокомерного выскочку. Да как он смеет так обращаться с Айри? А она ещё так вежливо с ним говорит, словно её разместили в самых лучших условиях. Может, она ему ещё про наш поход расскажет? 

Но Айри даже и не думала что-то рассказывать, к моему огромному удивлению. Она так искусно лгала, что даже я поверил этой придуманной истории. К счастью или несчастью, Трандуил тоже поверил Айри и предложил ей место гостя. Моему возмущению не было предела, а когда она согласилась, то появилась жгучая обида. А я ведь собирался помириться с ней, когда мы выберемся от эльфов. Но, похоже, ей это даже не нужно, конечно, общество эльфов будет предпочтительней. 

Перед тем, как Айри ушла, наши глаза на мгновение встретились, и я заметил в них мелькнувший огонёк сожаления.


	13. Во дворце Лесного Короля

Айринэ с открытыми глазами лежала на удобной кровати, глядя на каменный потолок предоставленной ей комнаты, и про себя молилась Эру, чтобы с Торином и остальными всё было в порядке, и они смогли выбраться отсюда. Бильбо ведь их всех вытащит, так? 

Решив, что постоянное беспокойство не принесёт никакой пользы, Айри встала с кровати, осматривая комнату. До этого у неё как-то не было на это времени, да и желания. Ей больше хотелось вымыться, поесть и поспать. Правда, с последним вышла проблема – из-за волнения никак не удавалось погрузиться в сон, мысли сами собой возвращались к уставшим и обиженным глазам Торина и к строчкам книги. 

“Книга!” – внезапно вспомнила девушка, начиная паниковать. – “Книга у эльфов! Они не вернули мне мою сумку.”

Айринэ стала ходить по комнате, шурша полами платья и надеясь, что никому не придёт в голову лезть в эту чёртову сумку. И опять девушка подумала, что нужно было сжечь эту книгу, чтобы не было никаких проблем. Раздавшийся от двери стук заставил Айри резко замереть на месте, а затем медленно подойти к двери, открывая её и впуская в комнату эльфа.   
  
\- Добрый вечер, моё имя Леголас, – представился вошедший. – Я сын Короля Трандуила.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, Ваше Высочество, – вежливо ответила Айринэ, поклонившись. Кажется, у неё начинает немного получаться.   
  
\- Полагаю, эта вещь принадлежит вам? – спросил принц, протягивая потрясённой девушке её сумку.  
  
\- Спасибо, – благодарно прошептала Айри, дрожащими руками забирая её и прижимая к груди. – Большое спасибо.  
  
\- Не стоит, – с улыбкой ответил Леголас. – Но я пришёл не только за тем, чтобы вернуть вам это. Отец хочет знать, почему вы ничего не рассказали ему о других гномах.  
  
\- Король Трандуил ничего про них не спрашивал, только про Торина, – ответила Айринэ, радуясь, что успела подумать про подобные вопросы. – Я надеюсь, с ними всё в порядке?   
  
\- Да, они в порядке. Вы переживаете за них?  
  
\- Мы вместе прошли долгий путь, и, разумеется, я за них переживаю, – сказала Айри, словно простую истину. – Ваше Высочество, скажите, пожалуйста, здесь есть живые деревья?  
  
-Разумеется, – согласно кивнул принц. – Но зачем вам они?  
  
-За те дни, что я находилась в этом лесу, я не услышала и не увидела ни одного живого дерева. Это тяжело. Я никогда не видела столько боли и смерти, и я просто хочу увидеть жизнь.  
  
\- Ты чувствуешь жизнь леса? – удивлённо спросил эльф, не заметив, как перешёл на “ты”.  
  
\- Нет, Ваше Высочество, я просто могу слышать деревья и понимать, о чём они говорят.  
  
\- Это весьма необычно для человека, – задумчиво сказал Леголас. – В твоей семье кто-то ещё понимает деревья?  
  
\- Только я, Ваше Высочество.  
  
\- Что ж, полагаю, причину твоего дара можно будет узнать позже, а пока, – протягивая руку, сказал принц. – Идём.   
  
\- Куда? – с сомнением глядя на эльфа, спросила Айри.  
  
\- Ты хотела увидеть деревья? Я отведу тебя.  
  
\- Правда? – радостно улыбнулась девушка. Она протянула руку к эльфу, но вспомнила, что всё ещё держит сумку, поэтому быстро добежала до кровати и положила её под подушку. Вернувшись к сыну Трандуила, она неуверенно вложила свою ладонь в его, и направилась вслед за принцем по каменным коридорам дворца. 

Леголас привёл Айринэ на поляну, где свет заходящего солнца свободно проходил сквозь зелёные кроны деревьев. Ещё на подходе к этому месту Айри почувствовала бьющую ключом жизнь. Со счастливой улыбкой и сияющими глазами она ступила на мягкую траву, сняв перед этим обувь и с восторгом слушая шелестящие голоса деревьев. Счастливо рассмеявшись, девушка подбежала к принцу и благодарно обняла его, оставив на щеке удивлённого эльфа поцелуй. 

“Надеюсь, Торин об этом никогда не узнает”, – подумала Айри, садясь посреди поляны и закрывая глаза. 

Когда Леголас позвал её, девушке показалось, что прошло всего пару минут, но на самом деле солнце уже успело полностью скрыться за горизонтом. Айринэ нехотя покинула поляну, так как Король Трандуил приглашал её на ужин.   
  
-Ты сможешь прийти сюда позже, – заметив расстроенное лицо девушки, сказал Леголас.   
  
\- Правда? – радостно спросила Айри. – Спасибо, Ваше Высочество.  
  
\- Зови меня по имени, – улыбнувшись, попросил принц. – Так нам обоим будет удобней. Но только не при отце.   
  
\- Хорошо, – улыбнулась в ответ Айринэ. 

Ужин с Трандуилом проходил в несколько напряжённой обстановке, девушка постоянно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке и побаивалась расспросов о гномах, которые сейчас томились в темнице Короля. Но вопросов о гномах не было, лишь под конец ужина Лесной Король спросил, когда Айри собирается отправиться в Эсгарот.  
  
-Через пару дней, если Вы не против, Ваше Величество, – ответила девушка.   
  
-Разумеется, нет, – невозмутимо ответил Трандуил. – Леголас проводит тебя. 

Те дни, что Айринэ провела во дворце Лесного Короля, она большую часть находилась на той самой поляне, общаясь с деревьями. А в последнюю ночь пребывания в доме Трандуила к ней пришёл Бильбо. Маленький хоббит выглядел уставшим и голодным, а вся его одежда была в грязи и паутине. Айри помогла ему привести себя в порядок и накормила, сказав, что эту ночь он будет спать в её комнате, а не прячась по углам дворца. 

Утром Айринэ опрощалась с Бильбо и сказала, что будет ждать его и гномов в Эсгароте. Хоббит боялся, что не сможет спасти их, но девушке удалось убедить его в обратном. Пожелав удачи, Айри проводила его за дверь и начала собираться к дороге. Позже за ней пришёл Леголас, и они, напоследок забежав на полюбившуюся Айринэ поляну, отправились в Озёрный город.


	14. Ожидание и сон

Эсгарот встретил уставших путников весьма радушно, за что Айринэ должна благодарить Леголаса. Принц сказал, что останется в городе лишь на один день и поможет девушке обустроиться здесь, а потом вернётся домой. Айри, конечно, не хотелось, чтобы он уходил, но и попросить эльфа остаться она не могла. Леголас помог Айринэ найти дом, где она могла бы остаться, это был дом одной одинокой старушки. Она с радостью согласилась приютить у себя девушку, сказав, что компания ей не помешает. 

Утром Айри проводила принца. Они попрощались за пределами города, и эльф пообещал, что они ещё обязательно увидятся. Кто бы мог подумать, что за несколько дней Айринэ сможет подружиться с ним? Но Леголас был не таким, как его отец, с ним можно было легко общаться и не чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. 

После того, как Лесной принц вернулся домой, девушка каждый вечер приходила на берег озера и ждала, когда приплывут бочки с гномами и Бильбо. И каждый раз она расстроенной возвращалась назад, а утром с особой тщательностью помогала Халет по хозяйству. Старушка ни о чём не спрашивала, но Айри часто ловила на себе её сочувствующие взгляды. 

“Она думает, что я так преданно жду Леголаса?” – как-то подумала девушка. – “Если бы всё было так просто.” 

Ждать прибытия гномов в Эсгарот пришлось очень долго, и Айринэ уже начала бояться, что у Бильбо ничего не получилось. А через несколько недель после прибытия самой девушки в город она заболела. Всё бы хорошо, будь это обычная простуда, но на следующий день у Айри появился жар и она начала бредить. В своих видениях она постоянно видела Торина, Король гномов вновь и вновь прогонял её. А порой Айринэ видела, как он умирает, а позади лежат мёртвые Фили и Кили. 

Но девушке повезло, что Халет очень хорошо разбиралась в целебных травах, и, благодаря ей, жар постепенно начал спадать, а видения почти прекратились. Айри начала идти на поправку, что очень радовало и её саму, и заботливую старушку. Девушка уже вполне могла встать с постели, но слабость пока не отпускала её тело, поэтому Айринэ пока предпочитала оставаться в кровати и восстанавливать силы, которые ей должны будут в скором времени пригодиться. По крайней мере, Айри на это надеялась – думать о том, что из-за неё могло что-то измениться, и гномам не удалось сбежать, не хотелось. 

Как-то Халет вернулась домой немного обеспокоенной, что не укрылось от девушки.  
  
\- Халет, что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила она.  
  
\- В город пришли гномы, говорят, они из Эребора, – недовольно проворчала старушка. – Ты куда?

Айринэ уже не слушала её, рванувшись на улицу и не обращая внимания на слабость и холод – она была одета лишь в сорочку. Быстро сориентировавшись, девушка побежала к наибольшему скоплению народа, к дому бургомистра. Еле прорвавшись сквозь толпу, Айри увидела заходящих в дом гномов.  
  
-Ори! – позвала она последнего идущего гнома, пытаясь прорваться через преграждающих дорогу стражников. 

Гном обернулся и, увидев девушку, позвал остальных. Гномы сказали стражникам пропустить Айринэ, и она с облегчением упала в руки, кажется, Бофура и Глоина – адреналина в крови больше не было, и болезнь вновь взяла верх. Краем сознания Айри уловила, что её подняли и куда-то понесли, а потом тьма поглотила её сознание.

_…Белый туман окружает девушку, и из него никак не выбраться, сколько Айринэ не пыталась это сделать. Малейший порыв ветра мог бы хоть немного развеять эту неизвестность, открыть, что там, за белой пеленой, но воздух всё так же неподвижен. Айри пытается прорваться сквозь плотную завесу тумана, но тело отказывается повиноваться, и девушка не может сдвинуться с места. Внезапный порыв ветра развеивает белесую пелену, и глазам Айринэ предстаёт огромное поле битвы, усеянное трупами и залитое кровью._

_Девушка чувствует, что может двигаться и с испугом начинает осматриваться вокруг, боясь увидеть знакомые лица. Она осматривает искажённые предсмертной мукой лица людей, эльфов, гномов и орков, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, а глаза подозрительно увлажняются. Неужели это случится в будущем? Так будет выглядеть поле Битвы Пяти Воинств?_

_Внезапно глаза натыкаются на одно из знакомых лиц, и Айри с ужасом узнает Фили. На всегда улыбчивом лице больше нет улыбки, а голубые глаза безжизненно глядят в небо. Рядом с ним лежит Кили. Его голова повёрнута в сторону мёртвого брата, чтобы последний раз убедиться, что никакая тварь не посмеет осквернить его тело._

_Айринэ рыдает, уже не пытаясь удержать слёзы, и бежит к телам умерших друзей. И только тогда она замечает ещё одно знакомое лицо, лицо, которое она боялась увидеть здесь больше всего. Неподалёку от своих племянников лежит мёртвое тело Короля-Под-Горой, его рука всё ещё сжимает Оркрист, а на губах сияет победная улыбка. Айри с криком бросается к его телу, не веря, что Торин мёртв. Она старается стереть с его лица грязь и кровь, но только сильнее размазывает их. Грудь сдавливает так, что невозможно дышать, а слёзы непрерывным потоком катятся по щекам._   
  
_\- Торин, – шёпотом зовёт девушка. На большее её голос сейчас не способен. – Торин, Торин, Торин, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, Торин, пожалуйста, Торин…_

Айринэ резко вынырнула из сна, почувствовав, как кто-то настойчиво зовёт её. Очнувшись, девушка попыталась вскочить с кровати, но чьи-то руки помешали ей это сделать. Тяжело дыша, Айри попыталась успокоиться, но представшая во сне картина никак не желала покидать голову девушки. Она почувствовала, как слёзы вновь начинают течь по щекам, а к горлу подступают рыдания.   
  
\- Тшш, всё хорошо, не плачь, я с тобой, – зашептал обнимающий Айринэ гном, и девушка потрясённо узнала голос Торина. – Это всего лишь кошмар.   
  
\- Торин? – неверяще прошептала Айри, попытавшись рассмотреть в лунных лучах лицо гнома. – Это правда ты?  
  
\- Да, это я, – прошептал в ответ Дубощит. – Прости меня, я погорячился тогда. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты мне доверяла.   
  
\- Я доверяю тебе, – сказала Айринэ, сильнее прижавшись к Торину и, наконец, вдохнув любимый запах. – Но есть вещи, которые я не могу тебе сказать, как бы ни хотела это сделать. Пожалуйста, Торин, не оставляй меня. Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Айри, – прошептал гном, прикоснувшись губами к волосам девушки. – И я не оставлю тебя, клянусь. Никогда не оставлю. А теперь, поспи. Дори сказал, что тебе нужен хороший сон. Я буду рядом.  
  
\- Спасибо, – пробормотала Айри, сворачиваясь клубочком в тёплых и надёжных объятиях Торина. – Я верю тебе, верю.


	15. Примирение и День рождения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Платье Айринэ: http://i00.i.aliimg.com/img/pb/468/810/455/455810468_337.jpg

Солнечные лучи ярко освещали комнату, мешая спать находящейся там девушке. Недовольно открыв глаза, Айринэ удивлённо обежала глазами видимое ей пространство. Это точно не дом Халет. Внезапно она вспомнила события вчерашнего вечера, свой кошмар и последующий сумбурный разговор с Торином. Резко обернувшись, Айри увидела спящего на другой половине кровати гнома и облегчённо вздохнула. Он был здесь, как и обещал. 

Неужели он действительно не сердится? Неуверенно девушка протянула руку и осторожно убрала с лица Торина прядь волос, и тут же он открыл глаза. Айринэ испуганно дёрнулась назад и отползла на край кровати, мало ли она ошиблась в своих предположениях. Но гном не выглядел злым, что не могло не обрадовать Айри.   
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – недовольным голосом спросил Дубощит, принимая сидячее положение.  
  
\- Нормально, – неуверенно ответила девушка.  
  
\- Нормально, значит? – всё также недовольно спросил Торин. – И как же, во имя Махала, ты умудрилась заболеть, сидя в этом городе, хотя во время похода всё было в порядке?  
  
\- Я каждый вечер проводила у реки, – прошептала Айринэ, отводя взгляд – как-то не по себе было смотреть на хмурый взгляд гнома сейчас. – Но Халет меня вылечила, я почти здорова.   
  
\- И поэтому ты решила почти раздетой, даже не подумав обуться, пробежаться по городу? Зимой.  
  
\- Я просто услышала, что вы, наконец, прибыли в город, – выпалила девушка, внезапно разозлившись. – И вообще, тебя не касается, в каком виде я буду ходить по городу! Моя жизнь вообще никак тебя не касается!  
  
\- Не касается, значит? – подозрительно спокойным голосом спросил Торин.  
  
\- Да, не касается! Ты выгнал меня, забыл?

Внезапным броском гном схватил Айринэ и притянул к себе, впившись в её губы яростным поцелуем. Девушка попыталась вырваться, но лишь для вида, в душе же радуясь такому стечению обстоятельств. Прижавшись к Торину и обхватив его шею руками, она ответила на поцелуй. Когда воздуха обоим стало не хватать, гном отстранился от Айри на достаточное расстояние, чтобы можно было дышать, но не размыкая при этом объятий.   
  
\- Ты на меня больше не сердишься? – с надеждой спросила Айринэ, восстановив дыхание.  
  
\- Почти.  
  
\- Это хорошо, – улыбнулась девушка, приникнув к груди своего Короля и вдыхая любимый запах. – И что же заставило тебя передумать?  
  
\- Ты не выдала нас Трандуилу. Если бы ты хотела нам помешать, то этого хватило бы с лихвой, но ты ему ни слова не сказала.   
  
\- Конечно, не сказала. Я бы никогда не предала тебя, Торин.  
  
\- Спасибо, – благодарно прошептал Дубощит.

Внезапно мирную обстановку разрушил стук в дверь, а затем из-за неё показались улыбающиеся лица Фили и Кили.   
  
\- Простите, что помешали, – начал Фили.  
  
\- Но там завтрак, – продолжил Кили.  
  
\- И мы подумали, что вы захотите присоединиться, – закончили они вместе, не переставая улыбаться. Айринэ счастливо рассмеялась.  
  
\- Как же я по вам соскучилась, ребята, – весело сказала она. – И давно вы под дверью стоите?  
  
\- Да не очень. Ну так мы скажем, что вы придёте?  
  
\- Да, а теперь выметайтесь, – недовольным голосом прикрикнул на своих племянников Торин.  
  
\- Зачем ты так на них? – улыбнулась Айри, отстраняясь от него и надевая приготовленное для неё платье, мельком подумав, что надо будет забежать к Халет за своими вещами и поблагодарить за то, что старушка её приютила. – Всё равно они бы не услышали того, ради чего и подслушивали.  
  
\- Правда? – спросил гном, и Айринэ уловила в его голосе расстроенные нотки.   
  
\- Не думаю, что сейчас для этого время, – извиняющимся голосом ответила девушка, а потом внезапно покраснела. – К тому же, я ещё никогда… ну… в общем, никогда.  
  
\- Правда? – усмехнулся Торин.  
  
\- Правда, – продолжая краснеть, ответила Айри. – В отличие от тебя, я ещё очень молода. Мне только восемнадцать будет через три дня.   
  
\- У тебя будет День рождения, и ты только сейчас об этом говоришь? Мы просто обязаны будем его отпраздновать.   
  
\- Не надо, – внезапно тихим голосом попросила девушка. – Это лишь лишний раз напомнит мне, что моя семья очень далеко, и что они, наверняка, думают, что я мертва.   
  
\- Прости, мы не будем праздновать, если ты не хочешь.  
  
\- Ты снова извиняешься? Что на тебя нашло? Это уже второй раз за последние несколько часов, – слегка улыбнулась Айринэ.   
  
\- Ты заслужила мои извинения, – прошептал Торин, подходя и притягивая её для нового поцелуя. – И тебе очень идут платья.   
  
\- Спасибо, – улыбнувшись, ответила Айри. – А теперь идём, а то Бомбур с Бильбо съедят всю еду.

***

После завтрака, на котором Айринэ успела наобниматься со всеми гномами и хоббитом и обсудить последние новости, девушка решила сходить к Халет. Убедив Торина в том, что идти с ней никому не нужно, Айри вышла из дома бургомистра, направившись к дому старушки. Войдя внутрь, она почувствовала запах свежеиспечённых пирожков.  
  
\- Что же ты даже не сказала, что гномов этих так ждёшь? – с порога спросила Халет.  
  
\- Простите, я просто не была уверена, что они появятся и будут рады меня видеть, – извиняющимся голосом ответила девушка.   
  
\- Ну да ладно, вижу, они были рады тебя видеть, – улыбнулась старушка. – Позавтракала, поди, у бургомистра?  
  
\- Да, но у вас всё равно еда вкуснее, – улыбнувшись, сказала Айринэ.  
  
\- Спасибо, деточка. Ты за вещами пришла?  
  
\- Да, я хотела взять свою сумку и одежду.  
  
\- Сейчас принесу, а ты пока набери пирожков, угостишь своих гномов, – направляясь в другую комнату, сказала Халет.   
  
\- Спасибо, – благодарно улыбнулась Айри, взяв несколько пирожков. – Уверена, им очень понравится.  
  
\- Вот твои вещи.  
  
\- Спасибо большое, – поблагодарила девушка, аккуратно складывая в сумку свою старую одежду и завёрнутые в полотенце пирожки. Сапоги она решила понести в руках. – Я позже верну вам полотенце.  
  
\- Платье тоже не забудь.  
  
\- Нет, я не могу его взять, оно же ваше, – воспротивилась Айри.  
  
\- Я его уже давно не ношу, стара для этого, а на тебе это платье очень хорошо сидит. Бери, бери, пригодится. Я заметила, что Торин этот очень уж симпатичный гном, нашим девкам он понравился.  
  
\- А ему они не понравятся, – пробормотала Айринэ, забирая из рук Халет платье и чувствуя слабый укол ревности.  
  
\- Тебе, как я вижу, лучше знать, – тихонько рассмеялась старушка. Айри смутилась и почувствовала, как краснеет. – Тогда тем более тебе это платье пригодится. Мужчины любят, когда девушки в платьях. Ну ка, давай переодевайся прямо сейчас.  
  
\- А можно я это платье на День рождения оставлю? – смущённо спросила девушка.  
  
-Ну конечно, у тебя же День рождения скоро! – воскликнула Халет. – Тогда оставь платье у меня, потом придёшь утром, я тебе и причёску красивую сделаю. Твоему гному точно понравится.   
  
\- Спасибо, – всё ещё смущённо поблагодарила Айринэ. – Я тогда пойду?  
  
\- Иди, иди.

Проводив девушку, Халет прошла в свою комнату и достала небольшой сундучок с украшениями, поставив его на столик, на котором лежал портрет с её свадьбы. Какой же красавицей она тогда была.   
  
“Этот гном обязательно увидит, какое сокровище ему досталось. По сравнению с этой девочкой, его королевство – ничто.”

***

В свой День рождения Айринэ проснулась утром одна. Удивлённо посмотрев на вторую половину кровати, девушка почувствовала обиду. А она-то думала, что Торин поздравит её с самого утра. А может, он забыл? 

Постаравшись выкинуть из головы подобные мысли, Айри встала с постели и, умывшись и одевшись, спустилась вниз. За столом завтракали только Бомбур и Бильбо.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Айри, – улыбнувшись, поздоровался хоббит.  
  
\- Доброе утро, – ответила девушка. – Бильбо, а ты не знаешь, где Торин?  
  
\- Он вроде бы ушёл по делам, сказал, что вернётся только вечером. А потом и остальные тоже по своим делам разбежались. Уверен, Фили и Кили бегают за здешними девушками, а вот насчёт остальных не знаю.  
  
\- Спасибо, Бильбо, – через силу улыбнулась Айринэ. После слов хоббита о девушках, в голове Айри сами собой начали всплывать картинки Торина в обществе различных особ. – Я пойду к Халет.  
  
\- А завтракать ты не будешь? – удивлённо спросил мистер Беггинс.  
  
\- Нет, что-то не хочется, – ответила девушка уже на выходе. 

Выйдя из дома, она не торопясь направилась к дому Халет, а в голове вертелись не очень-то радужные мысли. Что если Торин решил найти девушку, которая согласиться лечь с ним в постель? Что если он сейчас именно с такой девушкой? Чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется, Айринэ чуть ли не бегом направилась вперёд. Достигнув нужного ей дома, Айри забежала внутрь, даже не потрудившись постучаться, и расплакалась. Прибежавшая на шум Халет, охнув, подошла к плачущей девушке.  
  
\- В чём дело, милая? – взволнованно спросила она.  
  
\- Торин утром куда-то ушёл, даже не дождавшись, когда я проснусь, – сквозь слёзы начала говорить Айринэ. – Я думала, что он захочет поздравить меня утром. А что, если он забыл или ему вообще на меня плевать, и он нашёл себе здесь кого-то лучше, чем я?   
  
\- Успокойся и перестань говорить глупости! – недовольно сказала старушка. – Не найдёт этот гном никого лучше тебя. Живо давай успокаивайся и приводи себя в порядок. А то, как же ты заплаканная ему покажешься? Не волнуйся, сегодня Торин сполна убедится, какое сокровище ему досталось.

Успокоенная уверенными словами Халет, Айри перестала всхлипывать и пошла умываться. После этого она была накормлена заботливой старушкой, а затем они обе стали думать, какую бы сделать причёску. За время похода волосы Айринэ заметно выросли – если раньше они лишь доставали до плеч, то сейчас они были чуть длиннее этих самых плеч. 

За размышлениями прошло несколько часов и, наконец, придя к решению, Халет и Айри перешли к его исполнению, предварительно облачив девушку в то самое платье и купленные туфельки. 

Посадив Айринэ на стул, Халет уверенно принялась за причёску. Она собрала волосы сзади в красивый пучок, использовав несколько своих украшений, и оставила спереди несколько прядок, обрамляющих лицо. Получилось очень красиво. Удовлетворённо осмотрев девушку с ног до головы, старушка позволила, наконец, Айри взглянуть на себя. Отойдя на небольшое расстояние от Халет, Айринэ постаралась рассмотреть себя в небольшое зеркальце, которое старушка держала в руках. Расширившимися глазами девушка любовалась своим отражением, не веря, что это она так выглядит.   
  
\- Это невероятно, – потрясённо прошептала она, а затем подбежала к Халет, обняв её. – Спасибо большое.   
  
\- Да не за что, милая, – улыбнулась старушка, обнимая Айри в ответ. – Уже вечер, думаю, тебе стоит возвращаться.  
  
\- Как, уже? – удивлённо и немного со страхом спросила Айринэ.  
  
\- Не бойся, иди, – слегка подтолкнув девушку к двери, сказала Халет.  
  
\- До завтра, Халет, – уходя, попрощалась Айри. – Спасибо. 

Поддерживая полы платья, она направилась в сторону дома бургомистра, надеясь, что Торин уже там. Не зря же они с Халет всё это затеяли? Приближаясь к дому, Айринэ чувствовала, как страх всё больше и больше завладевает ей, поэтому старалась идти как можно медленнее. Наконец, подойдя к входной двери, она услышала переговоры гномов и, глубоко вздохнув, вошла внутрь. Тут же все звуки в доме стихли, слышно было лишь, как трещит огонь в камине. Все находившееся в комнате восхищёнными глазами смотрели на вошедшую девушку, которую такое внимание заметно смутило. Обведя всех взглядом, Айри увидела Торина и неуверенно ему улыбнулась, чувствуя, что готова провалиться сквозь землю, потому что в глазах её Короля явственно можно было заметить не только восхищение, но и желание. 

Первыми, что не удивительно, пришли в себя Фили и Кили, бросившись к Айринэ и обнимая её.  
  
\- С Днём рождения! – воскликнули они одновременно.  
  
\- Спасибо, – удивлённо ответила девушка, и тут же все остальные начали поздравлять её. Айри вопросительно посмотрела на Торина, на что гном лишь извиняющимся взглядом посмотрел в ответ. Наконец, когда со всех сторон перестали сыпаться поздравления, и все замолчали, к Айринэ подошёл Король-Под-Горой, с непонятной серьёзностью глядя на девушку.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что недостоин обладать таким сокровищем, как ты, Айринэ, – начал он, встав на одно колено и сжимая что-то в кулаке. – Но всё же, я спрошу тебя, ты выйдешь за меня?

Айри потрясённо смотрела то на серьёзное лицо Торина, то на кольцо, которое лежало на его ладони. Неужели он серьёзно? Но… но она не сможет здесь остаться, не сможет, ей нужно возвращаться домой, там её ждёт семья. 

“А здесь Торин, и он любит тебя”, – шепнул внутренний голос.  
  
\- Да, – дрожащим голосом прошептала Айринэ. – Да, я выйду за тебя.

Счастливо улыбнувшись, Торин встал и надел на палец Айри кольцо, а затем прильнул к её губам в поцелуе.   
  
\- Значит, не зря дядя несколько дней делал это кольцо, – послышался в стороне шёпот Кили.

Айринэ удивлённо отстранилась от Дубощита.  
  
\- Ты, правда, делал это кольцо сам?  
  
\- Правда.

Девушка счастливо прильнула к своему Королю, на несколько мгновений забыв о будущем.


End file.
